


Send Me An Angel

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: The Lyrical Anthology [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, The Lyrical Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: The Best Friends Squad have figured out that it's possible to reach Angella while away on their road trip. Now they've returned to Etheria to try and bring her back for good with the help of their friends and family. The question remains though, they've already saved the universe but now will they be able to save one person?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Castaliet - Relationship, Castaspella/Juliet (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship, Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Scorfuma - Relationship, Spinnetossa - Relationship, catradora - Relationship, entrapdak - Relationship, seamista
Series: The Lyrical Anthology [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767634
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Send Me An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> To paraphrase the prologue to Henry the Fifth, "Humble patience pray, gently to read, kindly to judge, this my fic."
> 
> Shall we?

In the early morning light, Mara’s Dream circled once before carefully settling down in a field outside Bright Moon. Micah came running down from the castle towards it, a few Bright Moon guards trailing after him. He made it to the edge of the field as the ramp began to lower and he spotted four figures standing waiting for it to finish lowering. As he tried to figure out why there were only four instead of five, a burst of sparkles popped in front of him and Glimmer was at the center throwing her hands out to grab him in a hug. They collided together and Micah swooped her off the ground in a quick loop to keep from knocking her over. 

“I have missed teleporting,” Glimmer said as Micah sat her back on the ground. “And I missed you, Dad.” 

“I missed you too. Is everything OK? We thought you’d all be gone for months longer,” Micah said with concern in his voice as they hugged. Then he saw the tired look on her face and looked over as Bow, Adora, and Catra walked towards them and he could see something had changed. “Honey, what happened?”

Glimmer started crying and the other three came up and encircled her in a hug with Micah as Melog circled around them anxiously. Micah stayed quiet as Glimmer worked through her crying jag. He could hear Bow whispering in her ear, “It’s OK, Honey, we’re here for you. Take your time, take your time.”

After a few minutes, Glimmer started taking deep breaths and calming down as she stepped back. 

“I’m sorry,” she sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. 

“Sparkles, I swear if I hear you say you’re sorry one more time after one of these I’m going to sic Perfuma on you,” Catra said. “You know you have nothing to apologize for. We love you and we’re here for you.” 

Glimmer smiled a little and said, “Let me apologize to my father if I want, Horde Scum. It’s been a long trip.”

Micah looked from one to the other trying to get some clue of what was going on before he finally said, “I’m starting to get very worried here. What happened!?”

“Dad, I saw Mom,” Glimmer said. 

“Wait, wait. How?” Micah said and suddenly looked up at Mara’s Dream with a desperate look of hope on his face before he realized that Glimmer wouldn’t be crying if she was waiting in the ship for him. 

“It’s a long story but I saw Mom. She spoke directly to me for a moment but… I couldn’t… I couldn’t…,” Glimmer said as she started to cry again. 

Bow stepped forward and wrapped her up in his arms as she buried her head in his shoulder. He slowly stroked her hair and whispered quietly to her for a moment and Glimmer nodded her head. As Micah stepped forward and hugged her again, Bow said, “I’m sorry Micah but it’s been a rough final leg into Etheria and she hasn’t been sleeping well. I’m going to take her to her room so she can rest. Adora, could you fill him in please?” 

“Sure, Bow,” Adora said as Bow picked up Glimmer in his arms and started walking towards the castle. Micah looked torn between following them and hearing what Adora had to say. 

“She’s in good hands, Micah. Bow has been there for her without fail. We actually had to make him get some sleep a few times because he was staying up through the night to make sure she was alright. She’s doing OK, I promise,” Adora said as her and Catra linked hands together. 

“What did she mean about seeing her mother?” Micah said. 

“Just what she said. We all saw her. What happened was that we…, well, we found another Heart,” Adora said. “I’ll spare you the details but in the process of shutting it down it briefly opened a portal and Angella was inside. Glimmer tried to reach her but the portal closed before she could get to her. It was ugly.” 

“She said she spoke. What did she say?” Micah said. 

“She just said Glimmer’s name,” Catra said. “When Adora said briefly, that’s true. It was very, very brief.”

“Was she…, was my Angel in pain? Did she look OK?” Micah said with a low wavering voice. The two stepped forward and wrapped Micah up in a hug. 

“She looked frozen in the last position I’d seen her in,” Adora said. “She didn’t look like she was hurting or was even aware time had passed.”

“She just sounded confused,” Catra said. “Bow thinks time isn’t passing for her.”

“So why are you back here?” Micah said as he wiped a tear away.

“We’re going to get her out,” Catra said. “But this is beyond us. We need help.” 

Micah sat down on the grass and stared out over the field towards the water. Catra and Adora looked at one another as they waited for him to say something. Micah was deep in thought though, remembering the first time he’d seen Angella. It’d been close to the spot they were at now. He’d been a newly minted sorcerer at Mystacor and Castaspella, as head of Mystacor, had sent him and a few others to Bright Moon on some errand or other for the kingdom. 

He couldn’t even remember what the errand was, he just remembered walking up the path and then he’d seen her. She’d come flying down from The Moonstone and he still remembered just how the light had shone off her wings. She’d landed in front of them and warmly greeted them all. It hadn’t been a thunderbolt that hit him or a choir of voices singing to the heavens. When he told the story of their first meeting, he’d said it was more like a seed being planted. The group had had dinner with her that night, discussed whatever it was they’d come to discuss, and gone home the next morning. Micah and Angella had probably spoken just a few times and he thought nothing more of it. Until he got home to Mystacor. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you about the time I met Angella,” Micah said sitting on the grass looking off into the distance. Adora and Catra traded another look and sat down by him as Melog laid their head in Catra’s lap. 

“No, you haven’t,” Adora said. 

“It was on some diplomatic job from Mystacor. Casta had sent me just so I could see what was involved. We barely spoke but when I got home I couldn’t get her out of my head,” Micah said. “It wasn’t like a burning fire love. It was just slow and simmering at first. She was just always there in my mind.” 

Catra blushed a little and squeezed Adora’s hand and said, “I think we know what you mean.” 

Micah smiled sadly at them and said, “You two are the very definition of a burning fire love but yeah, I’d be surprised if you didn’t understand. I tried to shake it off, went on a date or two with other people but it just never clicked. Ended up one night going to Casta and asking her if I could go on another diplomatic job to here, just cause I was interested. Tried to play it cool.

“Yeah, I was never very good at playing it cool and she figured that out pretty quickly. Asked a few questions and I pretty quickly spilled my guts. She ended up playing matchmaker and that’s a story that’ll have to wait but Angella and I did end up having our burning fire romance that settled down into nice hot coals over the years. When I realized I’d lost her, well, I’m still dealing with it and I don’t know if I can take the hope that I might get her back. Because what if it fails?”

With that Micah sank his head onto his knees and was silent. Adora and Catra waited to see if he would continue and when it was clear he wasn’t Adora said, “Are you saying you don’t want us to try?”

Micah looked at them finally and they saw the tears in his eyes. 

“No, I’m not saying that. I just…, all those years on Beast Island, every day was one fight after another. I kept going and then finally, finally it paid off but you know what? Every day since then has been one fight after another too. And it’s been worth it but this? I’m so scared of this. It’s too much to hope for, to want. Finding out she was gone almost crushed me. Finding out that I might be able to be back with her? It’s got a similar feeling. I’m scared it’s almost going to work and then be gone,” Micah said. 

Adora said, “I can’t promise that it’ll work, Micah. I don’t know how we’re going to do this. I still don’t know how it happened at the second Heart. All I know is that we need to try. When Glimmer is ready we should talk about getting the Princesses together. I think this is going to take a lot of us.”

As she finished, they heard the unmistakable sound of a skiff coming over the hills. Adora tensed up a little before taking a deep breath. Catra shaded her eyes for a moment and said, “It looks like Scorpia and Perfuma on it. Were you expecting them?” 

Micah looked out as the skiff settled down next to Mara’s Dream and said, “No, but Mara’s Dream isn’t exactly subtle when she’s coming in. Someone called us here and I imagine word is out that you’re back. I have a feeling we won’t have to call the Princesses in.” 

Catra shrugged and said, “Well, I always do like to make a big arrival. Micah, I know you probably want to go check in on Glimmer. Go ahead, we’ll handle this.” 

Micah nodded once, stood up, and started to go back to the castle. Catra and Adora stood up and dusted each other off. Scorpia was waving wildly at them as she helped Perfuma down from the skiff. 

“I swear when this is all over, we’re going to go somewhere where no one can find us for a few days,” Catra said.

“Do you not want to see them?” Adora said, sounding confused. 

“No, it’s fine. I love Scorpia, Perfuma is nice, but I got used to the quiet of space and it’s going to take a moment to readjust,” Catra said with a little tail flick. 

It wasn’t long before Scorpia was on them and swooped them both up in a huge hug. Catra grumbled a little but Adora saw Melog smiling so she knew Catra was just doing her best to keep up her grumpy appearance. 

“Alright, alright, my own girlfriend here doesn’t hug me this much, come on, set me down,” Catra said. 

“Ah, I’m so glad to see you guys!” Scorpia said. “It’s been so wild since you all left!”

Adora’s eye rested on an enamel flower pin on Scorpia’s jacket and then noticed that Perfuma wore a small jeweled scorpion on the strap of her dress.

“It would seem so,” Adora said, pointing at the two objects. “Does this mean what I think this means?”

“It does!” Perfuma said with a clap. “We’ll have to tell you all the story! But yes, we’re engaged!”

“Well congratulations!” Adora said. “It’s good to hear that things have gone well.” 

“OK, I’m just going to ask, why are you all back so soon?” Scorpia said. Then she began looking around the field and suddenly got nervous. “And where’s Bow and Glimmer? Oh no! Something happened to them! Please tell me nothing happened to them! Is that why Micah left!?” 

“Deep breath, Lovebug, deep breath,” Perfuma said as she ran her hand down Scorpia’s arm. “Where are they though?”

“Yes, they’re OK, they’re already up at the castle,” Catra said. “As to the why, it’s a long story but things didn’t go as planned.”

“Life never does,” Perfuma said with a smile. “Life always surprises us.”

“Yeah, well, tell life I could use less surprises,” Catra said. “Listen though, we just climbed off the ship. I want to go to our room and take a break. Since you’re here first, could you call the others and get them here? Save us having to say what happened over and over?”

Scorpia snapped off a salute to her and said, “Can do, Catra.” 

Catra flinched and said, “And please don’t do that.”

Adora stretched as they began walking and said, “I can’t wait to get in a bath myself.” 

Catra flinched again and said, “Ah, glee, back in the world of water.” 

Later that day, Glimmer sat at her window and looked out at the trees. Bow came in the door carrying the last of their luggage from the trip and Glimmer smiled at him and moved forward so he could sit down behind her. She sighed as he wrapped her up in his arms. 

“You still doing ok, Star?” Bow said. 

She grabbed his hand and kissed it and said, “I’m fine and I told you I’d teleport the luggage up here later. You didn’t have to lug it all up.” 

“Well, you forget, I’ve known you for years and I know how you keep your room. You’d probably just keep popping back and forth and using Mara’s Dream as a dresser and just confuse Darla,” Bow said. “And if you think we’re unpacked, you forget we still have lots of equipment and food stores on board. There’s plenty of unpacking left to do. Besides, it felt good to walk around.” 

“I notice you didn’t bother to even take any of the luggage to your room. Bit presumptuous of you to think you can just move into the Queen’s chambers you know. Besides, what would Dad say?” Glimmer said with a grin.

Bow laughed and said, “I didn’t even think about it. I’ll haul it over later.” 

Glimmer got serious all of a sudden, hugged his arms tighter to her, and said, “No, please don’t. I was just teasing you.” 

Bow kissed the top of her head and said, “I’ll do whatever you want. You want to keep the charade up that we stay in separate rooms, we’ll do that but I’d like to stay. That is of course, if the Queen will allow it.” 

Glimmer was quiet and looked out at the woods some more. Bow was used to her lapsing into quiet moments and bided his time. After a few minutes, he nudged her and said, “Just checking in on you, Glim.” 

“Sorry, I was thinking about Mom. I know I’m Queen but when you said that about having the Queen allow it, I immediately thought of her,” Glimmer said quietly. 

“I’m sorry. I was just playing off your joke,” Bow said. 

“I know, it’s alright, really. It just catches me at odd times,” Glimmer said. “I do feel better now that I’m back. I feel less hopeless. I know our friends will help.”

“Well on that, I saw Catra in the hall and she said Perfuma and Scorpia are here. Apparently they showed up right after we left the field this morning. She said that they’d thought of calling all the Princesses in but apparently they’re coming without being called. Oh, she said the two of them have a surprise announcement to make,” Bow said. “I’m guessing they’re going to tell us they’re engaged.”

Glimmer snorted a little and said, “Naw, it’s probably something else. They’ve barely been together for just under a year now I think.”

“You think so? Doesn’t seem too short to me,” Bow said. “Honestly, when I think of those two, it just seems like there’s a big sign that says, ‘RIGHT!’ over their heads.” 

Glimmer craned her neck back to look at him and said, “What do you see when you think of us?” 

“A big sign that says, ‘MY LOVE’,” Bow replied with a smile. Glimmer leaned up as Bow leaned down to kiss her. They were kissing for a minute when the door opened and they heard Micah enter. 

“Oh! Oh, I’m sorry! I am so sorry!” Micah shouted in embarrassment as he went to slam the door shut again and without thinking hit himself with it as he fumbled back into the hallway. Glimmer started laughing so hard she snorted as Bow felt his face go hot and he jumped to his feet as a knock sounded on the half-closed door. 

“Thank you for knocking, Dad! Please come in,” Glimmer said as she fought to bring her laughter under control. 

Micah came in and he was easily as embarrassed as Bow. Neither could quite look at the other as they stood on opposite sides of the room and shuffled their feet and as Glimmer watched them stammer hellos to each other she started laughing all over again. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Glimmer said as she wiped tears of laughter away. “I haven’t had a good laugh in a really long time.”

“Well I wasn’t going for amusement,” Micah said. “But I’m glad you’re laughing at least.” 

“Well hopefully you’ll remember to knock next time,” Glimmer said. “Bow’s moving in here after all.” 

Bow looked at Glimmer and was trying to furiously shake his head but Glimmer, who saw him, just pretended to not and moved right along. Micah looked shocked at the idea and tried to say something but couldn’t quite get words to come out. 

“Dad, I’m not going to try and hide this from you,” Glimmer said. “Besides, Aunt Casta told me about all the times you came to stay at Bright Moon when you and Mom were courting. I think we’ll leave it at that.”

Micah covered his face with his hand for a moment as he took a deep breath. Then he stepped forward to Bow and held his hand out. 

“Well, Sport,” Micah said, trying to be formal. “I don’t have to ask for you to treat her right cause I know you will. You’re a good guy.” 

“Thank you, Micah, sir,” Bow said, equally formal. “I shall strive to do my best.” 

“You know, I’m sitting right here, so enough of that,” Glimmer said. “Dad, why’d you drop by?” 

“Well, um,” Micah said with a bit of a stutter. “I just wanted to tell you that Scorpia and Perfuma showed up early and Mermista has sent word she’ll be here late in the evening. Spinnerella and Netossa said they’ll be here tomorrow and Frosta is wrapping something up and will try to be as well.”

“OK, Bow, you said the Princesses are coming,” Glimmer said. “Is it…, is it for the reason I think it is?” 

“I don’t think so, Glim,” Bow said. “I didn’t say anything and I’m pretty sure Catra and Adora 

have. Micah, did you?” 

“I didn’t but they’re probably coming to find out what happened and why you’re back early,” Micah said. Glimmer stood up and squared up her shoulders. 

“Well I’m glad our friends are massing. We’re going to need them. Dad, could you get Aunt Casta to come please? I think we’re going to need some magic and I’d like to get her thoughts and help,” Glimmer said. 

“Sure, Honey, but she’s already here,” Micah said. 

“Wait, Aunt Casta is in Bright Moon and she hasn’t burst in here yet? Is she OK?” Glimmer said. 

Micah cleared his throat a little and said, “Yes, she’s just fine. You’ll see her at dinner, I’m sure.” 

“Dad, what are you hiding?” Glimmer said.

“Nothing! Well I better go make sure everything is moving along! See you at dinner!” Micah said as he backed out the door. 

Glimmer and Bow both looked at the door as it shut and then at each other. 

“I know he’s got a bit of a quirk after all those years on Beast Island, but that was still kind of odd for your Dad,” Bow said. 

“It’s something about Aunt Casta,” Glimmer said. “Any guesses?” 

Bow sat back down beside Glimmer and their hands intertwined. 

“I really don't have any,” Bow said. “Honestly, it all feels kind of weird still. I got used to just the five of us for the last months that it’s taking a bit of getting used to other people again.” 

“And now the Princess Alliance is coming together all in one place,” Glimmer said with a grin.

“But we’ll get to catch up with everyone at least,” Bow said with a smile. 

“And I’m going to have to start doing ruling things again soon,” Glimmer said. “I can’t just leave Dad as regent, that’s not fair to him.” 

“Well, tomorrow, ruling. Tonight, dinner with friends,” Bow said as he hugged her tight. 

“And the first ruling tomorrow is locks on that door because I am not going through that again,” Glimmer said. 

“Well you thought it was pretty funny at the time,” Bow said. 

“Well I’m thinking about it now and I think I’m going to just burst into flame from embarrassment,” Glimmer said. 

“Well it was good to hear you laugh again. I’ve missed your laugh because it’s just as beautiful as you are,” Bow said. 

“I’m still not sure I’m going to ever be used to that. But that doesn’t mean you should stop,” Glimmer said with a smile. “And Bow? Thank you. Thank you for being there for me.” 

“Of course, Star. I love you,” Bow said. 

“I love you too,” Glimmer said. 

As dinner came, Bow and Glimmer walked arm and arm down the hallway towards the formal dining hall. Glimmer stopped in front of the mural of her mother and stood silently for a moment. Bow put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Glimmer took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. 

“It doesn’t really look like her,” Glimmer said. “You know; I think I’m really starting to hate these.”

Bow looked at her in surprise. “Why?”

“When I thought Dad had died, I used to come here and look at his portrait and try to remember him. Now I’m doing the same thing for Mom. I never look at them except when it’s in grief,” Glimmer said. “I wish I could cover them up.”

She took a deep breath and continued on her way to the dining hall. They walked in to find Catra and Adora deep in conversation with Netossa and Spinnerella while Melog walked around the hall investigating things. They all looked up when the guards came to attention as Glimmer entered the room. 

“Hey guys,” Netossa said. “It’s good to see you back.” 

“It’s good to see you. You two got here fast. I swear, where exactly do you two live anyway?” Bow said. 

“Where we want. I’m like the wind and Tossa comes along for the ride,” Spinnerella said as she caused a little breeze to blow across the table, rustling the flames on the candles. 

“Spinney, honey, please stop trying to make that joke work,” Netossa said. “Seriously.” 

“Well I liked it,” Glimmer said. 

“So we’re all here. Why are you all back so early?” Netossa said as Scorpia and Perfuma came in behind them. 

“Well, you’re not all here yet,” Glimmer said. “I’m waiting for the rest of the Alliance and I want my Dad and Aunt Casta involved as well. And honestly, it’s going to be hard to tell it once. Can it wait until the rest arrive? Please?” 

“Sure, Glimmer, it’s alright,” Spinnerella said. “And besides, I understand that a certain couple has a surprise for us?” 

Everyone turned to Scorpia and Perfuma as Scorpia blushed a deep shade of red. Spinnerella was the first to notice the scorpion and flower pins each wore. 

“Are you two..,!?” she said. 

“Yes, we are!” Perfuma said. 

“Are what?” Adora said, a little confused. Glimmer jumped a little as Bow began to make a high-pitched noise of glee beside her. 

“We’re engaged!” Perfuma said as she took Scorpia’s claw in her hand. 

Catra looked a bit stunned as everyone went over and began to congratulate the couple. Melog came and sat by her side as she leaned against the table and absently ran her hand down their head. Micah wandered in from the kitchen when he heard the noise and quickly joined in the congratulations and as he did Scorpia came over to Catra and gave her a hug. 

“You look surprised, Wild Cat,” Scorpia said. 

“I am and I don’t know why,” Catra said. “I mean, I know people get married, which means they need to get engaged but I’ve never known anyone who’s done it.” 

“Netossa and Spinnerella have,” Scorpia said. 

“Yeah, but I mean, I don’t really know them, know them, you know? And they were already married by the time I really got to know them at all,” Catra said as she watched Adora talk with Perfuma. “I guess, well, I guess that’s the point of dating isn’t it? To see if you want to spend the rest of your life with someone.” 

“Huh, I never thought of it like that,” Scorpia replied. “You’re right though.” 

“Seriously though, I’m happy for you pal. I know you two are going to be happy together. Now let’s get back in the group before they think we’re trying to reform the Horde over here or something,” Catra said as she stood up. 

Scorpia rolled her eyes and said, “Oh have I got a story for you on that for later.” 

As Scorpia went back to the group, Catra followed and a little thought in her head said,  _ But what if you already know you want to spend the rest of your life with someone? _

Everyone stood around the end of the table talking and slowly they began to just wander into the kitchen and haul out giant plates of food and setting them on the table with stacks of plates and silverware. Soon all of them had got comfortable, Micah sitting on the floor, Glimmer sitting cross legged on top of the table while others stood and chatted or pulled chairs around to sit and eat. After a while, General Juliet Lumina walked into the room, poised and confident, to see the Queen sitting on top of the table, brushing and braiding Adora’s hair. 

“Evening, General Lumina,” Glimmer said with a smile. “Have you eaten?” 

“Thank you, Your Majesty, but I’m here to bring you a brief message and then I must return to my duties,” she replied. The room quieted down as Glimmer asked what the message was. 

“Princess Frosta has sent word that she’ll definitely be here tomorrow and Princess Mermista has arrived already and is on her way here,” Juliet replied. 

“Thank you, General,” Glimmer said. “Are you sure you won’t stay and eat? We’d love to have you.” 

“Thank you again but I really must be getting back. I’m working on reports,” Juliet said as she shifted a little uncomfortably. No one noticed the suppressed grins from the two door guards at this or Micah hiding a grin behind a mouthful of food. 

“Oh, well, thank you again,” Glimmer said. Juliet stood to attention and then left the room. 

“Did she seem, I don’t know, out of sorts?” Perfuma said. “She’s always so upright but she almost looked kind of uncomfortable about something.” 

“Probably the Queen of Bright Moon sitting on the table,” Catra said with a laugh. “Not very regal, Sparkles.” 

“Hey, I can do regal! But right now, I’m doing hair,” Glimmer replied. “So one of them will just have to wait.” 

As she said that Castaspella walked into the room with a smile.

“Glimmer! It’s so good to see you! Although why in the world are you sitting on the table? Micah, don’t you think she should show a little more decorum?” Castaspella said as she gave Bow a hug as she passed to the table. 

“Cass, she can sit wherever she wants,” Micah said with a laugh. “This isn’t some state occasion.” 

“Well, it’s not my call to make. I just give advice and let it be,” Castaspella said. 

“Besides, Aunt Casta, if I’m not up here I can’t do hair as easily,” Glimmer said as she finished off Adora’s hair. “Alright, that’s done. Catra, you’re next.” 

“Not on your life,” Catra said. “My hair is just fine on its own.”

“It’s starting to bush out! Come on! Small Plumerian braid?” Glimmer said. 

“It’s supposed to bush out! It’s what the hair likes!” Catra said. 

Spinnerella laughed and said, “Children, behave yourselves. No fighting.” 

Netossa coughed as she tried not to spit her drink and Glimmer said, “Hey! We’re not that young!” 

Catra grinned and said, “It’s ok, sweetie, but you shouldn’t talk back to your elders that way and as one of those elders, you should treat me and my hair with respect.” 

Adora laughed and said, “Elder? You!? Do I have to remind you that you’re younger than me?” 

Catra turned around and narrowed her eyes a little and said, “Keep being clever. See what happens.” 

Adora grinned as she said, “Oh really?”

“Yep, really. Remember, you have to go to sleep sometime,” Catra said, putting a little menace into the phrase. 

“I’m truly terrified. Going to wake me from a sound sleep snoring again?” Adora said. 

“You’ve chosen your path. So be it. See what happens,” Catra said, acting aloof. 

Netossa put her arm around Spinnerella’s shoulder and said, “Were we ever like this?” 

“Surely not,” Spinnerella replied as she leaned into her wife. 

“Yes, you were,” Micah said with a grin. 

“We didn’t ask, Micah,” Netossa said as she tossed a grape at him. 

As Castaspella settled down in a chair near Glimmer with a plate, everyone continued to talk as Glimmer turned towards Castaspella and said, “It really is good to see you Aunt Casta. I figured you would have seen me before now though. Everything ok?” 

“Of course, dear! Everything is just fine! I was working on some sorcery and catching up on some work from Mystacor and just completely lost track of time. You know how it is, don’t you?” Castaspella said, a bit rushed. 

Glimmer gave her a bit of a side eye and said, “Sure, Aunt Casta. Well I’m glad you made it.” 

Micah walked up to stand beside the two and put his hand on his sister’s shoulder. 

“Well, Cass, I’m really glad you could tear yourself away from all that work. I know just how that can be, you just lose yourself in the general, you know, moment as it were, and don’t pay attention,” Micah said with a huge grin. 

Castaspella looked up at him with a look and said, “Of course, Micah. I’m glad you understand.”

Glimmer looked over to where Adora was listening with a confused look and Adora just shrugged at her. Perfuma and Scorpia came over and began to tell Castaspella about their engagement. She lit up and began to offer her services as a party planner and they began to talk about flower arranging. 

Glimmer hopped off the table and grabbed Micah’s arm and pulled him to the side. 

“Dad, what was that all about?” Glimmer said. 

Micah, looking as innocent as a thief, said, “Why I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. Just saying hi to my sister and telling her how happy I am that she was able to attend.” 

“Dad, you’re being weird. And not like your normal weird,” Glimmer said. 

“Just giving my sister a hard time for getting lost in her work is all,” Micah said. “Just good natured chapping, Sport.”

Glimmer looked doubtful at this explanation but couldn’t figure out how to address it so she just said, “OK, Dad.” 

Mermista came into the room at about that time and a short cheer went up. 

“What was that for?” she said, looking unperturbed. 

Perfuma said, “We’re just so happy you’re here!” 

“Anyone else and I’d think they were being sarcastic,” Mermista said. “But hey, I get it. People cheer when they see me. It’s totally a thing.” 

“Where’s Sea Hawk?” Bow said as he looked past her to the door. 

“Ugghh, being difficult is where. I wanted to carry him on my back when I swam here but he just wouldn’t go for that, saying I ‘swim too fast’ and ‘shouldn’t let the whales play with him’ so he’s sailing here,” Mermista replied. “He’ll probably be here tomorrow morning.”

“Well I’ve got a new shanty that I wrote. It’s a shanty from space. A space shanty!” Bow said with glee. 

“No! Save it for him,” Mermista said as she helped herself to what was left of dinner. “Let me eat. It’s been a long day. Someone just tell me why you’re all back early while I stuff my face.” 

“We’re waiting until everyone is here,” Glimmer said. “It’s a long story and uh, kind of rough, so I don’t want to sit through it multiple times but Perfuma and Scorpia have good news!” 

Mermista stopped for a moment but decided not to pursue the issue and was soon congratulating Scorpia and Perfuma on their engagement. The party soon drifted to a sitting room with a large fire going and it wasn’t long before Netossa and Catra were engaged in a fierce game of chess with Adora and Spinnerella sitting behind them chatting, and making sure there wasn’t a repeat of the Go incident, while the others expect Micah talked about wedding planning. Micah was settled by the fire and watched the whole thing quietly with a smile. 

Bow noticed Micah was sitting apart and went over to sit down by him. 

“Do you mind if I join you, sir?” Bow said. 

“Not at all,” Micah said. “And you don’t need to say sir.” 

“Sorry, still a little um, awkward,” Bow said as he sat down. 

“It’s alright,” Micah said as he glanced over at Glimmer. “Is she doing ok? She scared me when she started crying this morning.” 

“She was actually doing better before we grounded but she said earlier that seeing the castle and the Moonstone churned it all up,” Bow said. “But I think seeing everyone again is helping. I’ll ask her later.” 

“I worry about her,” Micah said and then sat silent. Bow waited for him to go but when it became obvious that he wasn’t going to continue, Bow responded. 

“I do too,” Bow said.

They both sat quietly for a little longer and then Micah brightened up a little and said, “I don’t think I’ve ever told you but I know your father, George.”

Bow turned and said, “You do?”   
  


“Well know him is kind of presuming,” Micah said. “When he was a soldier with the first alliance we met. It wasn’t a big friendship or anything but he had a reputation.”

Bow wide eyed said, “Reputation!?”

Micah laughed and said, “Not like a wild one. He was an excellent soldier. Dependable, solid, friendly. A lot like his son in fact.” 

“Thank you,” Bow said as he looked down at the floor and smiled. 

“Well enough of this. Can you tell me a story about the trip? Something that isn’t serious?” Micah said. 

Bow got a grin on his face and said, “I really can. In fact, I think I can settle a score at the same time.” 

Micah looked a bit confused as Bow stood up, went over to whisper to Glimmer for a moment and then got everyone’s attention as Glimmer teleported out.

“Hey, I just wanted to say how happy I am that we’re all together here. Glimmer stepped out but will be right back. While we were gone there were a lot of long evenings on Mara’s Dream that we had to fill with our own entertainment. Well one night, we found out something really amazing and wonderful that I think you will all really and truly enjoy and I’d like to share it with you as a little taste of our trip,” Bow said as he looked Catra straight in her eye. Catra looked a bit confused and then aghast as Glimmer teleported back in next to Bow and handed him his lute. 

“Arrow Boy… no,” Catra said. 

“We found out that Catra has a beautiful singing voice,” Bow said, ignoring her, as he put the strap over his head. “I’d like to ask her to come up here and sing a song of her choosing while I accompany her like we did shipboard. Come on Catra, come on up!” 

Everyone started clapping and Adora nudged Catra with a smile. 

“Go on, Honey,” Adora said. “For me.”

“Fine, for you,” Catra said with a sigh as she stood up. Catra walked across the room and stood next to Bow as he finished a quick tune up. As she got next to him Bow leaned down and whispered where just Catra could hear.

“Ration bar,” Bow said with a grin. 

“Hey, you brought that one on yourself,” Catra said back quietly. “And don’t think I’m going to forget this.” 

“Oh, bring it,” Bow said. 

Catra stood up and faced everyone and said, “OK, so Bow has really built me up but don’t get too excited. OK, Bow, do It’s A Princess World.” 

Everyone stirred a little uncomfortably as Bow started up and Catra began to sing. It was an older Etherian song that most people knew and it sang about each kingdom and what was considered a typical princess from it. The tune was jaunty and had a good beat to it. However, as it was an older song, it was a bit insulting about the princesses and started off with something downright rude and cruel about the princess of the Black Garnet. But pretty quickly they figured out that while the tune was the same, the words had changed. On the long trip, the four had come across it in an old songbook someone had packed for them and they’d set out to rewrite it. 

Now it was a personalized song that complimented each of their friends while also poking a little good natured fun at each. Scorpia was teased about her great hugs but then said how welcome and warm they were, Perfuma was mentioned how she mentored and helped all before covering people with flowers at every chance, Mermista got a compliment on both her fashion sense but then teased about the irony of a pyro water princess, and the song went on. Pretty soon everyone in the room was clapping along to the beat and laughing. As they finished up everyone stood up and started talking about how great it was and could they teach it to them and Catra was all grins. 

“You’ve still got payback coming,” Catra said to Bow.

“Worth it!” Bow said with a laugh. 

The party began to break up shortly after and Bow and Glimmer returned to their rooms. 

“I saw you talking with Dad,” Glimmer said as they got ready to go to sleep.

“Yeah, he was worried about you and just wanted to ask how you were doing. I told him I thought seeing everyone was helping,” Bow said.

“I figured it was something like that,” Glimmer said. “And it kind of did. I love the Best Friends Squad but it was so good to talk to someone new!” 

Bow laughed and said, “I know what you mean. Oh! Did you know he knew my dad George?”

“No! Really?” Glimmer said. 

“Yeah, he said not real well but that he knew him when he was in the first alliance,” Bow said. “I’m absolutely going to have to ask him about it the next time I see them.”

“We could teleport over there tomorrow morning and have breakfast with them,” Glimmer said. 

“That’d be great. I was trying to figure out how to go see them,” Bow said as she teleported them up into bed and they both settled down in each other’s arms. “Good night, Star, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Glimmer said with a yawn and a kiss. 

Back in the sitting room, Micah sat by himself tucked in next to the fireplace and lost in thought. He nursed a small glass of wine and listened to the logs popping. He took a sip from the glass and sighed. 

“She’s wonderful, Angella. You did so well raising her and I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to be there,” Micah said to the empty air as he wiped at a tear. 

Silence responded and responded in abundance. He took another sip and continued. 

“I miss you so much. When I first got back it was so hard walking around here, memories just popping up everywhere. I honestly thought about moving back to Mystacor for a while,” Micah said. “But then Glimmer asked me to be regent while she was gone and I couldn’t deny that to her. It helps that Perfuma sent Racoo, it’s been good talking with her. 

“And that’s another thing! Almost all of them are so young and they’re doing such amazing things, Angella! We never did anything like that, did we? I mean, we tried but just, wow. They take such massive tasks and just… do them! And now they’re planning…, well, I don’t even want to say. I don’t want to raise my hopes. But Angel? I hope, I hope so much.” 

Again he was quiet and the silence held sway in the room for a moment. 

“You know, seeing all these kids start their lives and their relationships, I’ve been thinking about how ours started a lot. And I have to say, if I knew how this would end up, if I knew I’d be separated from you for over a decade and that when I got back you’d be gone, I’d still do it again. Without hesitation. And I know I should say because we got Glimmer from it and that’s definitely a good reason but also because we were together and it was beautiful. It was so beautiful, Angie,” Micah said. 

Silence.

“I wish you could hear me. I love you, Angella. I… I hope...,” Micah said before he trailed off, afraid to continue his sentence less he tempted fate. He sat in silence a bit longer before pouring out the rest of his glass into the ashes of the smoldering fire and left the room, headed for bed.

The next day arrived as did Frosta and some other officials from the towns and cities of Etheria who’d heard that Queen Glimmer was back in Bright Moon. After Glimmer and Bow got back from their breakfast with Bow’s dad, Micah and Glimmer ended up sitting in the throne room for most of the day just working through regular administrative stuff while the rest of the crew holed up in the war room chatting and waiting. 

“OK, this is getting boring,” Frosta said. “Not that I’m not glad to see you all, I am, but you’re back early and you won’t say why and did I say I’m bored? Cause I’m bored!” 

Glimmer came walking in the door at that point. “Hey, Frosta! I’m sorry for making everyone wait but I’d feel bad making Dad deal with all of that while I’m here.”

“Glimmer, we’re friends but what is going on!?” Frosta replied. 

“I’m sorry but we’re still waiting for…,” Glimmer began to say. 

“Sea Hawk! I am so glad to be here and I know my Mermista has been…,” Sea Hawk said as he burst in the door. 

“Not now!” Mermista replied. 

“Certainly, certainly,” he said as he scurried over to sit down next to her. 

Glimmer stood at her place at the table and took a deep breath and leaned forward with her hands on the table. 

“OK, first, thank you everyone for waiting so I didn’t have to do this multiple times,” Glimmer said. “Because it’s not going to be easy to tell.”

Everyone was quiet as Glimmer took another deep breath and said, “So when we went to the first planet, to try out the ritual, we had some trouble at first. The ritual went just fine but then, nothing. Nothing happened. We had been there a few weeks when Bow figured out that there was another Heart present.” 

Everyone in the room, who had been moving a little as they listened suddenly became very still. 

Glimmer laughed a mirthless laugh, “That’s not even the bad part. We debated over what to do and when Bow figured out it was really weak, we finally decided that we had to go and deactivate it. Adora mapped out where it was, Catra got us into the building safely, and we used Darla and the old AI that was in the computer to shut it down. It was… tricky. But we did it.” 

Catra had been sitting on Adora’s lap and they hugged each other tight as they remembered the terrible fight they’d had with each other on the day they’d gone into the old First Ones building. They also noticed that Glimmer had skipped over that the old AI had recounted a report of a planet wide apocalyptic disaster that had been caused by the First Ones when they’d been testing the Heart over a thousand years before. 

Everyone saw the tears beginning to form in Glimmer’s eyes as she took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. Bow, sitting next to her, reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. 

Glimmer looked up at everyone and said, “I saw Mom. As the new Heart shut down it somehow opened a portal and I saw Mom. She… she was just hanging there in the air and I tried to get to her.”

As everyone in the room reacted by covering their mouths or starting to cry or quietly whispering oh no, Glimmer shut her eyes and balled up her fists and stood up straight. She almost spit out the words, “But I couldn’t. She looked right at me and said my name and I couldn’t reach her in time. I failed. I failed her.” 

She looked up at the ceiling of the room for a moment and then looked down at everyone in the room. 

“That’s what happened, that’s why we’re back early. Because now that I know she can be reached, now that I know she’s alive, I will not give up on her, I will not leave her there one moment longer than is possible. I. Will. Not. Fail. Her. Again,” Glimmer said. 

“Everyone in this room, we have done amazing things together. So I’m here to ask you for your help. Will you help me figure out how to get her back?” she finished with a mix of steel and apprehension in her voice. 

Everyone in the room was on their feet in moments and swarming around the table to reach Glimmer and assure her that they would. Only Catra and Adora hung back as they watched everyone. 

“Looks like we’re all in agreement,” Adora said with a grin.

As they settled back down, Glimmer with a sad smile on her face said, “Thank you. I’ve been worrying all the way back that no one would want to help.”

Sea Hawk stood and struck a pose, “Back down from ADVENTURE!? Of course not! I say gather every Princess and we’ll ride at dawn!” 

As Mermista covered her face Frosta raised her hand and said, “Uh, that’s good and all but I just wanted to know, do you have an idea?” 

Glimmer flopped down in her chair with a sign and said, “Maybe? No, not really. We wanted to talk with all of you first. I asked Dad to fill in Aunt Casta and we’re going to talk later about magic and then we’ll all get together to see what we have.”

Catra said with a laugh, “Hey, that’s not our way! Our way is to barrel straight ahead!”

As everyone laughed, Netossa said, “How about we try a little thought this time, Fuzzy.”

Catra gave her a fake scowl and stuck her tongue out as Perfuma clapped her hands together and said, “I know together we can make this work! Together we can make this happen!”

“But we’re not all together,” Scorpia said as everyone turned to look at her. “Well, uh, we’re not. Entrapta. She’s a princess as well.”

The room was quiet for a moment before Mermista spoke up, “Um, what exactly are you saying?” 

Scorpia looked like she didn’t want to say anything for a moment and then said, “That we need her. She did, you know, she did build the portal. She knows the most about it.”

Frosta looked at Scorpia and said, “I know she’s helped us but… yeah, I just don’t know.” 

Bow said, “I know what you mean. We kind of had a similar conversation when we first found the new Heart.” 

“Here, let me just say it since everyone is dancing around it,” Catra said. “She’s a bit hard to deal with and she was Horde. She built weapons that got used against you. She attacked you but then so did I but she came back to you and helped you out and a lot sooner than I did. She had a chance to kill me in revenge for sending her off to die, but she’s a good person and helped me instead. So why are we worried about her? Is it because her and Hordak are… well, whatever they are? Would you feel the same about Scorpia if she wasn’t with Perfuma? How about me? Is Adora my reason? 

“The four of us had decided not to get her at the new Heart but we were wrong. We should have got her. I should have insisted on it cause she is a brilliant scientist with a good heart and we shouldn’t be trying something like this without her. Second chances and a little faith. Let’s live up to what we say and give those of us who’ve screwed up the chance to make it right.” 

The room fell silent as almost everyone looked down at the table. Scorpia looked over at Catra a little surprised and Catra met her eye for a moment before looking away.

“And what about Hordak?” Mermista said after a pause. 

Catra sighed and said, “Yeah, I know but second chances and a little faith so I say we give him that chance. Besides, I’m guessing he’s been making good on his reparations.” 

“Well he’s helped rebuild places and currently he’s at Beast Island with Entrapta,” Mermista said. "They're containing and deactivating the more dangerous stuff."

“Beast Island? The place that Entrapta was running around with a giant bot she built from scraps there?” Bow said with a grin. 

“You know, there’s been reports of bot attacks,” Mermista said. “Are we sure they’re not behind them?” 

Scorpia and Perfuma looked at each other and burst out laughing as everyone looked at them and Frosta said, “I know he’s not behind it. Fill you in later.”

“OK,” Glimmer said. “I’m agreeing with Catra on this. Forget the past, Entrapta is a brilliant scientist and Catra is right, she did help us. We should do better by her. Does anyone have anything against this? I really don’t want to ram this through.” 

The room was silent and Glimmer nodded her head, “Then we’ll get in contact with her and see what she has to say. And if Hordak is part of the package, so be it.” 

The meeting continued on and Glimmer heard about the bot attacks and what Scorpia, Perfuma and Frosta knew about them. She had General Juliet come in and tasked her to see what she could find out and to report on it in the morning. Other decisions were made and when dinner finally came they all went back to the dining room. It was a repeat of the previous evening, with laughter and mingling and eating. Bow taught Sea Hawk his space shanty and the two of them spent half an hour singing it before everyone else vetoed another round. Castaspella came into the room at the same time as everyone else this evening and Glimmer went over to her.

“Aunt Casta, could you spare some time later this evening?” Glimmer said. 

“Of course, dear! I don’t have any business or studying. Is this about what your Dad told me about your Mom?” Castaspella said with concern.

“It is,” Glimmer said. “I think magic is going to be involved and well, you’re head of Mystacor and a top sorceress. I want your and Dad’s input.” 

“Well I’m glad you’re coming to me with these questions and not people of, shall we say, less repute,” Castaspella said. “But I shouldn’t speak ill of the departed.” 

Glimmer just sighed and said, “Thank you. I’ll see you and Dad in the war room in a bit then.” 

“Oh think nothing of it, dear. And not the war room! So impersonal. Come to my room. It’s so much cozier and I have lots of books to reference if the conversation gets too involved,” Castaspella said. 

“OK,” Glimmer said as she gave her a hug. “I’ll be there.” 

After about a half hour longer, Glimmer said her goodbyes to the group for the night and left the room. Bow went with her and said, “Do you want me to come along?” 

“Only if you want to,” Glimmer said. “It’s going to be magic talk and honestly, I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep up with it all.” 

Bow grinned and said, “Of course you will. You’re Queen Glimmer. You can do anything but I’m just a humble tech master. I’m going to stay with the party and see if Sea Hawk wants to shanty some more.” 

Glimmer smiled and gave him a kiss. 

“I’ll see you at our room. I love you,” Glimmer said. 

“I love you too,” Bow said. With that Glimmer teleported into Castaspella’s room.

“Hey, Aunt Casta,” Glimmer said as she appeared in the room.

Castaspella jumped a little as Glimmer appeared in sparkles. Micah, lounging on a large pillow, gave a chuckle at his sister jumping. 

“How are you used to that?” she said. 

“Because she does it constantly when she’s home,” Micah said. 

“Hello!? I’m standing right here,” Glimmer said with a smile as she went to sit down next to the two. 

“I know sweetheart but it’s true,” Micah said. “Besides, I like it. I never know when my daughter is going to be right there with me.” 

He then took a deep breath and continued. 

“So I’ve filled in Cass with what I know but I’m afraid we’re going to need to know more details of what you saw. Can you do that?” 

Glimmer’s smile fled from her face as she nodded her head and said, “I’ll do my best.” 

Castaspella patted her hand and said, “Then I know it’ll be the best.” 

Glimmer nodded again and began to tell the story of the day they shut down the new Heart. Micah and Castaspella listened quietly through the whole retelling as the three passed tissues around. Micah stood once during a particularly intense moment to try and give Glimmer a hug and Glimmer just shook her head no without breaking her narration and he sat back down quietly. 

“That’s what happened,” Glimmer said as she blew air out in a tired noise. “I’m sorry, I keep thinking this will be easier to tell but it just doesn’t. So, do you have any ideas?” 

Castaspella sat and stared off into space for a moment before she said, “You said that you saw the portal starting to open but it wasn’t there until everything started to go wrong. Did Adora turn into She-Ra before or after that?”

Glimmer thought for a moment and then said, “She didn’t turn into She-Ra until it started going wrong and it started getting dangerous from the power arcs.” 

“You said you could feel magic then?” Micah said. 

“Yes,” Glimmer said. 

Castaspella sat and thought some more and then said, “Micah, could you please get me that grimoire over there? The one with the light green cover and the daisy embroidered on it.” 

“What is it, Aunt Casta? Do you have an idea?” Glimmer asked as Micah got the book and handed it to Castaspella. 

“Maybe,” she said as she flipped through the book to a page. She read for a moment and then nodded and handed the open book to Micah. Glimmer could see into the book and see that it was thick with writing and magic symbols. 

“I’m going to have to talk with Adora about some of this but she was the key to the original Heart right? And that’s why her sword was used in the portal because even though I don’t think Entrapta knew exactly why, it interacted with the Heart,” Castaspella said as Micah finished reading and looked up at her in surprise. “But the sword is not just technology. It was magic encased in technology. Now Glimmer, I’m going to be a teacher for a moment. What’s a Runestone?” 

Glimmer looked at her a bit odd and said, “Are you serious?”

“Go ahead and answer please,” Castaspella said with a smile and a small hand wave. 

“They’re stones that give the elemental princesses their powers,” Glimmer replied a little confused.

“Yes, dear but also no. They’re stones that contain and help focus magic and that certain people can access,” Castaspella said. “We call those people elemental princesses. What I checked here is a very old text from about the time of the First Ones. It’s widely believed that they built the Runestones and contained and funneled part of the wild magic that flows all through Etheria.”

Glimmer suddenly sat up straight and wide-eyed said, “Adora’s sword! Adora’s sword had a runestone in it that controlled all the others and that was the extra kick that was needed for the first portal to work! But why does that matter? The sword that did it and portal are both destroyed.”

“It matters because it was part of the original portal and the technological encasement was destroyed but the magic that’s contained in the sword wasn’t! I’ve seen her current sword! It’s got a runestone in the hilt!” Micah suddenly said in excitement. “You said this one opened after large amounts of magic started flowing and Adora had transformed! Maybe it was reacting to that because when it’s solid, it’s still a runestone!”

Glimmer was getting more and more excited and then suddenly stopped and said, “But wait. She was She-Ra during part of when she released the magic from the Heart of Etheria. Why didn’t a portal happen then?” 

“Maybe it did but no one noticed?” Castaspella said. 

Micah thought for a moment and said, “No. No, I don’t think it was that. The magic was being funneled through Adora by way of the Failsafe. This one was just kind of spraying it all around you said. I think we’re still on to something here.”

They began talking over the details of magic and what might need to be done and what needed to be researched. Glimmer had to try and remember a few more details of that moment but she was deep in thought and it didn’t sting as much. They were deep into the night when Micah sat back and said, “OK, so we need to talk to the other three and see if Catra can ask Melog of their impressions of what happened that day but I think we have a solid plan. Let’s call it a night.”

Glimmer jumped up and hugged Micah and whispered, “I think we’re really going to do it. It’s going to happen.” 

Micah hugged her fiercely back as Castaspella stood to hug them both. Then the door opened and a voice said, “I hope it’s not too late, my lovely enchantress.” 

Everyone turned around to see General Juliet stepping through the door with a bouquet of flowers, dressed in casual flowing pants and shirt and wearing sandals. Micah stood frozen with a grin growing on his face and Glimmer stood confused for a moment before she took a step back and saw Castaspella’s face glowing a deep red. Then she looked back towards Juliet, standing shocked and still in the doorway. Slowly, Glimmer pointed to Castaspella and then Juliet as her eyes got wide and a huge smile broke out on her face. 

“Aunt Casta!? Are you and Juliet…,” she began. Micah burst out laughing. Juliet snapped to attention and Micah started bending over at the waist as his laughing got harder. 

“Queen Glimmer! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt your meeting! I was just, um, I was just…,” Juliet said as the normally assured and confident General tried to come up with a reason why she was there.

“General Juliet, you are not interrupting. At all. It’s always good to see you. Although maybe my Aunt Castaspella is perhaps more pleased to see you?” Glimmer said with a grin. “Aunt Casta, why didn’t you tell me you had a prior meeting planned. I could have rescheduled.”

Micah at this point was down on one knee laughing so hard noise stopped coming out occasionally. 

“Yes, very funny, Micah,” Castaspella said as she tried her best to act nonchalant and failed miserably. “Glimmer, dear, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

“Are you trying to hire my top general away to serve Mystacor? Is that why you were in Bright Moon when I got back?” Glimmer said with a fake gasp before she laughed. “Aunt Casta, it’s pretty obvious! You’re dating Juliet! Unless you’re going to tell me otherwise, I’m pretty sure I know what this is!” 

“I’m sorry, Queen Glimmer,” Juliet said, still at rigid attention. 

“Why? And Juliet, right now just call me Glimmer and please stop standing at attention. Come give my aunt those pretty flowers you brought her,” Glimmer said with a smile before suddenly putting together more information in her head. “Wait, Aunt Casta, is this why you were late to dinner!? Is this why you and Dad have been acting so weird!?” 

“Well, Glimmer dear, I do have other things in my life other than knitting and magic you know,” Castaspella said to her as Juliet almost marched across the room and presented the flowers to her. Castaspella took them from her, took Juliet’s hand, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, sweetie, they’re lovely.” 

Juliet gave a nervous grin as Micah was gasping in laughter from where he lay on the floor. Glimmer reached down and started pulling him up as she said, “OK, we were finished anyway and were just getting ready to go. Good night, Aunt Casta, Juliet.” 

With that, she teleported her and Micah out into the hallway and gave a quick kick to shut Castaspella’s door. Micah took a deep breath and started giggling again. 

“Dad! How long has that been going on!?” Glimmer said. 

“I’ve known about it for about a month now,” Micah said with a grin. “I think it’s been going on a bit longer. I have no idea why they wanted to keep it secret but I promised Cass I would. I told her it was going to come out though. And I am so glad I was there for when it did because that? That was hysterical.” 

“Well I’m glad for Aunt Casta and Juliet,” Glimmer said. “I never would have guessed the two of them together but I think they make a cute couple.” 

Micah smiled and said, “I think so too. Well, I’m headed for bed now. I love you.”

Glimmer gave him a hug and said, “I love you too.” 

When she teleported into her and Bow’s room, Bow was still up fiddling with some arrow he was working on. 

“You didn’t have to wait up,” Glimmer said as she gave him a hug.

“I know but I wanted to be,” Bow said as he hugged her back. “How did it go?”

“Good, I think we have something. I don’t want to go over it right now though but you’ll never guess what I just found out,” Glimmer said with a grin. 

The next morning found Adora and Catra curled up together on a divan on their small patio watching the day break. Slowly the birds around Bright Moon started to chirp and tweet to greet the day. Melog lay by the bed, feet stretched out as they slept. Catra sipped at a cup of tea as Adora fiddled with Catra’s hair around her ears. 

“I still don’t know how you can drink that,” Adora said. 

“Perfuma made the mix for me,” Catra said as she watched a bird land near the bird feeder they’d set up on the edge of the patio and peck at the seed they’d refilled it with the previous day. “She told me what’s in it but forgot that in about a minute. The flavor’s good but really, I like the process of making it.” 

“So are we ready to maybe see Hordak again?” Adora said. 

Catra grunted as she took another sip, flicked her ears sideways for a moment, and said, “Not really. You I’m pretty sure he’s not going to have a problem with. Me? I did kind of send what I guess is his girlfriend off to die. Oh, and tried to betray him. And beat him up. At least twice.”

“Well when you put it that way, I’m sure it’s going to be fine,” Adora said.

“You always were such an optimist,” Catra said as she finished her tea. “At least we don’t have to call them. I’m glad Scorpia volunteered. She always did get along better with Entrapta.” 

“When this is done I think both of us should talk to some of those people Perfuma is training,” Adora said out of nowhere. 

Catra sat up and turned to look at Adora. 

“What makes you say that?” Catra said. “Not that I’m disagreeing with you but, why bring it up now?” 

“I was just thinking about Hordak and of course then I thought about the Horde and Shadow Weaver and everything that’s happened to us and between us and maybe it wouldn’t hurt to get a little help,” Adora said. 

“The mighty She-Ra admits she needs help?” Catra said with a grin. 

“Only if the wily Force Captain agrees to come with me to hold my hand,” Adora said. 

“Of course,” Catra said as she lay back again and wrapped her hands around Adora’s hands. They watched a few clouds scud across the sky and finally sighed as they realized it was time to start the rest of the day. 

They walked into the Bright Moon kitchens for breakfast as Bow and Glimmer were coming out with a few plates.

“Good morning!” he greeted them both. Glimmer barely grunted at them. 

“The usual ray of happiness in the morning I see,” Catra teased Glimmer. Glimmer opened one eye a little more and grunted again. 

“We’re going out to the gardens to eat. Join us?” Bow said. 

“Sure, we’ll be right there,” Adora replied. 

Pretty soon they were settled down at the tables in the garden, with three of them enjoying the morning and Glimmer tolerating the world, for the moment at least. Scorpia came outside with Perfuma and sat down on the grass by them. 

“Aren’t you two going to eat?” Catra asked. 

“We already did before day break,” Perfuma said. “It’s part of our morning routine.”

“It’s great!” Scorpia said. “We get up, then we have morning meditation and reflection, and if we’re at home we tend the gardens, then we eat.”

Glimmer, managing to get both eyes open now, said, “That sounds, um, fun.” 

“It is!” Perfuma said. “Do you want to join us tomorrow? We’ll be happy to come knock on the door!” 

“Oh, thank you but no! No, that’s OK,” Glimmer said, suddenly fully awake. “I appreciate it.”

“Well the offer stands,” Perfuma said with a smile. 

“Oh, and we made the call already,” Scorpia said. “Entrapta said that her and Hordak will be arriving this morning.” 

Suddenly all that could be heard in the garden were the birds and the wind. 

“Lovebug, maybe you should have started with that,” Perfuma said as she gently laid a hand on Scorpia’s arm. 

“Yeah, I, uh, I’m seeing that now,” Scorpia said. 

Catra took a deep breath and said, “OK, everyone. I don’t know about you but seeing Hordak in the halls of Bright Moon is going to be weird. At least the day can’t get any weirder.” 

“Who knows what the universe holds for us?” Perfuma said cheerfully. “The day could certainly get weirder!” 

“That’s almost comforting,” Catra replied. 

Later, as they were wrapping up breakfast, a ship passed overhead with a roar. Looking up they saw a sleeker version of Mara’s Dream fly past. 

“Is that them? Did they build a spaceship!?” Glimmer sputtered. 

“Maybe it’s not them? Maybe it’s just some other person who built a spaceship… no, who am I kidding, it’s them” Adora said.

“Or maybe it’s the First Ones come back to check on Etheria,” Catra said. “Of course they built a spaceship! The only thing I’m surprised about is they didn’t do it sooner.” 

“Well let’s go meet them,” Bow said. “It looks like they were headed towards where Mara’s Dream has landed.” 

They found themselves pretty quickly joined by the others and also a stream of Bright Moon guards and other residents of the castle as everyone went towards the landing field. They crowded together on the edge of the grass. Glimmer spotted Juliet in the crowd and slid over to her. 

“Good morning, General,” Glimmer said. Juliet blushed a little as she nodded at the queen. “Could you form up an honor guard?” 

“Do you expect trouble?” she asked. 

“No, but I do want to put on a good show,” Glimmer said. 

It didn’t take but a few minutes to get the impressive Bright Moon guards lined up behind Glimmer. The crowd was quiet as the ramp lowered from the ship as Glimmer and the guard approached.

“Hordak always did want to see Bright Moon,” Catra whispered to Adora. “Guess he’s getting his chance.” 

Adora rolled her eyes and gave her a small shove. 

Glimmer stood ramrod straight a respectful distance from the ship and Bow, watching from the crowd, realized that this wasn’t his friend, his partner, his girlfriend that he was watching. He remembered seeing this Glimmer at her coronation. This was Queen Glimmer and he saw how the crowd watched her, almost in awe. However, he could see her index and middle finger on her right hand twitching a little and he knew that though no one else might notice it, she was nervous. Then Hordak and Entrapta came walking down the ramp. Entrapta quickly flowed across the grass using her hair and legs to move quickly. 

“Glimmer!” Entrapta said in glee. “You’re back! Can I see your data!?” 

Glimmer laughed and said, “Of course you can! And did you build a spaceship!?”

“We did!” Entrapta said as she waved back to Hordak, standing uncomfortably at the foot of the ramp. “We haven’t gone to space yet so I don’t know if it’ll hold up to the cold uncaring void but we’ll be testing it soon I think! I need to talk with Darla, she’ll be able to help I think.”

Then Entrapta looked past Glimmer and said, “You have a lot of people with you.”

“Well they just came along with me to say hi,” Glimmer said. 

“Oh, I get it. Hi!” Entrapta said as she waved to the crowd. 

The crowd waved back a little confused with some of the kids yelling back hi towards her. 

“Bow’s up there,” Glimmer said. “He collected most of our data if you want to talk to him about it. I’m going to go say hello to Hordak real quick.” 

“Ooooo, I will,” Entrapta said as she scuttered past the guards and towards the crowd.

Glimmer had the guard stay back and walked across the grass towards Hordak. He still looked like a Horde clone, with white skin and green glowing eyes, but he once again had dyed his hair, purple that was the same shade as Entrapta’s hair, and wore black eyeshadow thick around his eyes. Glimmer noticed that the exoskeleton he wore was more sophisticated and was made of thin rods that held his frame carefully and disappeared under the long black dress he wore. She stopped out of arm's reach and they both looked at each for a moment. 

“Your highness,” Hordak said flatly. 

“Hordak,” Glimmer said. 

“I won’t banter pleasantries with you. I understand that you probably find it uncomfortable for me to be here,” he said. “Once we have observed whatever formalities are deemed necessary, I will confine myself to the ship.”

“Yes, I do find it uncomfortable,” Glimmer said. “However, we have set aside a room for you both in the castle.” 

Hordak’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion. 

“But why?” he said. 

“We talked about it and realized it would be hypocritical of us to have so many already here who’ve fought against us only to exclude you. Catra actually called us out on it,” Glimmer said with a slight pause before she added. “And stood up for you.”

“Catra?” Hordak said as he looked out at the crowd and saw her standing there with Adora. 

Catra noticed it and gripped Adora’s hand tighter as Entrapta talked excitedly with Bow next to them.

“Is he looking at me?” Catra said as she looked a little closer and Melog’s ruff fluffed out. “He is. He’s looking right at me.” 

“Maybe? Maybe he’s just looking at the crowd? Or Entrapta?” Adora said. 

Back at the ship Hordak said in disbelief, “Catra? She spoke up for me?” 

“She did. It’s a new world, Hordak. I’m not sure how I feel about this part but I guess we have to start somewhere. You’re welcome to come to the castle if you want,” Glimmer replied.

He stood there for a moment before saying, “I would. And… and thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Shall we?” she said as she turned sideways and gestured for him to come with her. 

Without a word he strode forward. When he was even with Glimmer she fell into step beside him and walked with him. The guard parted to let the two walk between them and then fell in behind them. The crowd had gone quiet as they approached. As Glimmer had said, it might be a new world but they all remembered the old world and what had happened then. Catra held Adora’s arm tight as the crowd opened to let the two pass and Entrapta stopped talking to Bow and both of them went over to walk with Hordak and Glimmer. As they passed through the crowd, Hordak turned and looked directly at Catra, not more than ten feet away. He nodded once at her and continued on. 

The crowd started breaking up then, some following the four and the guards to the castle and the others headed back to their day. When Hordak was no longer in sight, Adora looked at Catra and said, “Are you ok?” 

As Catra took a breath she said, “Yeah. Even just his regular face is just kind of resting anger so it’s hard to guess but he didn’t seem angry or vengeful. Just kind of, you know, Hordak.” 

Adora looked at Melog to see that their ruff was calming down so she knew that Catra wasn’t trying to put on a brave face for her. 

Catra smiled and said, “You know, I really hate that you can check Melog like that.” 

“Sorry!” Adora said. “It’s not that I think you’re being dishonest, I just like the extra reassurance.” 

“I know,” Catra said as she squeezed Adora’s hand. “It’s ok.” 

As they were walking back towards the castle Scorpia walked up and began walking with them and said, “Well that went better than I thought.” 

“Do I want to know how you thought it would go?” Catra said. 

“No, probably not,” Scorpia replied. 

“OK, then I’m not asking,” Catra said. 

“However, I came over to ask if you’re free tonight,” Scorpia said. 

Catra looked at Adora with a little confusion and said, “I guess so?” 

“Great! I can’t think of the last time that the Super Pal Trio was all together in one place! I’ll get Entrapta and we’ll hang out! See you then!” Scorpia said as she went jogging away. 

“Sure,” Catra said and then shouted at Scorpia, “Make sure you let me know what time!”

Scorpia waved to let her know she heard and continued on. 

“Well I guess I’m on my own tonight,” Adora said with a smile. “I’ll miss you, dear.” 

“You know, at first I thought, ‘There’s no way I want to do this,’ but you know what? It could be fun,” Catra said. “But if I have to hear about Entrapta and Hordak’s relationship, it could be a rough evening.” 

Adora laughed as they walked into the castle. They found everyone gathered in the war room. Hordak hadn’t sat down and instead stood behind Entrapta as Bow gave a rundown of what had been discussed and started sending Entrapta the data they had. Adora and Catra went to one side of the table and sat down by Spinnerella and Netossa. 

Entrapta said, “Fascinating! So you think that the runestone in She-Ra’s sword somehow interacted with magic on a planet and opened up a portal to the pocket dimension that formed from the original portal that had used the sword as a key. That is so great! Maybe we could build another Heart to power the new portal!” 

Everyone shifted a little uncomfortably at the excitement in her voice and the suggestion and Hordak quietly placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Partner, I do not think that is the best course here,” he quietly said. 

“Oh! Yes, you’re right. The Heart was a little dangerous. I think we’ll still need a buildup of magic somehow,” Entrapta said.

Micah spoke up and said, “Last night we discussed something like this. I think we have an idea of how to get the magic built up.”

“Good! Well Hordak and I can probably build something that’ll keep the portal stable. Adora, we’ll need the sword for testing of course,” Entrapta said. 

Adora tried to keep the apprehension out of her voice, with memories of being tied to a column as she watched her old sword open the portal, and said, “I can provide it when it’s time.” 

“That’s great! When we do we start?” Entrapta said. 

Glimmer gave a smile and said, “As soon as we can.” 

Later, after the meeting, as everyone filed out of the room, Adora and Catra were walking towards the door when Hordak stepped in front of them.

“Force Captain, may… may I speak with you?” he said. 

Catra was outwardly calm but Adora noticed Melog by the table with their ruff out and trying to keep their teeth from showing. Adora, who had driven Horde Prime from Hordak, felt that he was reformed but she still felt uneasy around him. She felt herself getting tense as well. 

“I’m not a Force Captain anymore,” Catra said. “What is it you want to say?” 

“We have had our troubles and I could tell since I first arrived that you are wary of me,” Hordak said. “I do not expect us to be friends even if I wished us to be. However, know that I do not hold any malice towards you and do not wish to seek revenge for whatever has happened between us.”

“Whatever happened? You mean like the time you tried to shoot me multiple times with a cannon and then I beat the snot out of you?” Catra said, her nerves making her flippant.

Hordak replied evenly and said, “Yes, like those times, Force Captain.”

Catra bristled a little, looked him in the eyes and said, “I told you, I’m not a Force Captain anymore.”

“I’m sorry that I keep forgetting. Princess,” Hordak said as a grin flashed across his face for a moment before going back to his usual grumpy mien. 

Catra sputtered for a moment, anger at being called a Princess warring with not wanting to insult Adora, and then realized what had happened. Even Melog stopped crouching and set up straight with a look of confusion on their face. 

“Did you just make a joke?” Catra said in surprise. 

“My brother has instructed me in the idea of it. But I do not wish to banter with you. As I said, I have no wish to be friends but I do not want to be antagonistic towards each other either. Too antagonistic that is. Good day, Catra, Adora,” Hordak said with another flash of a grin.

With that he left the room. As he did, Bow came around the corner and watched him leave. Adora and Catra stood silently for a moment. 

“I saw that you all didn’t come out,” Bow said. “I kind of hung around the corner. Everything alright?”

Catra was slowly nodding and Adora said, “Yes, but I swear, that was one of the weirdest things I think I’ve been through.” 

The rest of the day was spent planning. Small groups would form, discuss something, split apart and form different groups and slowly the idea of how they would manage to breach through the fabric of space safely began to form. Dinner was more formal than the other nights. Everyone was starting to get used to having Hordak in the background behind Entrapta but it was still odd to be sitting down to dinner with him. Afterwards the Super Friend Trio stayed behind in the dining room to hang out long into the night. Almost everyone else called it an early night except Micah who went back to the sitting room. As he sat on the couch and watched the fire he remembered the session with Racoo he’d had that afternoon.

He’d expressed how fearful he’d been that this was all setting up for failure. He remembered how she’d removed her glasses. She always did it when she needed a moment to collect her thoughts. Without the glasses, her eyes seemed less defined and surrounded by the black fur on her face they seemed wider and deep. As she sat her glasses down on the table after cleaning them she ran a hand through the brown fur on her head and said, “Micah, we’ve talked about how you took everything one day at a time when you were just trying to survive. You couldn’t plan very long term or hope long term or you risked having your emotions crushed and losing your will to go on. At best you let it peek through. You’re still doing that in a way, especially with this because it’s something you desperately want, so you’re falling back into the pattern of not letting yourself hope because your old defense mechanism is kicking in. You have to work to overcome that. Let yourself hope, Micah.”

“And if it fails?” Micah said. 

“Then you can deal with that then,” Racoo said. “But don’t stop yourself from hoping. Be open to yourself and let that ray of hope in. Don’t poison the present with what hasn’t happened yet.” 

As he stared into the fire he spoke quietly again, “Angella, I’m going to hope. I’m going to hope that I get to hold you soon and that you’ll get to see just what an amazing person our daughter has become. Maybe it won’t work, maybe it’ll fail horribly but I’m going to hold onto that hope that I’ll be seeing you very soon.” 

From the door, Castaspella spoke, “I think you will, Micah.”

Micah stood up suddenly from the couch. 

“Sorry, I thought you had heard me come in when I heard you start talking. Then I realized what was going on,” Castaspella said as she went over and sat down in one of the chairs by the couch.

Micah sighed and sank back down into the couch and said, “I kind of feel silly having you catch me speaking to thin air. It does help though.” 

“I understand,” she said. “Or I think I do.” 

“I figured you’d be spending time with Juliet tonight,” Micah said. 

“She’s been worried ever since Hordak showed up,” Castaspella said. “I told her he’s reformed but she’s handling the guard duty tonight anyway. And another thing, laughing last night was not appreciated!” 

Micah giggled a little and said, “I told you that trying to hide it was not going to work and boy was I right in the absolute best way. Why did you even bother?” 

“I don’t know. It started off kind of quiet and private and I guess we just thought it should stay that way for a while. Did Glimmer say anything?” Castaspella said. 

“She did say she thought you two made a cute couple,” Micah said. 

Castaspella smiled and blushed a little. 

“Well I wouldn’t call Juliet cute. That doesn’t fit. Gorgeous though. I’d certainly say that,” she said with another blush.

Micah laughed and said, “You’re like an apprentice all over again. I’m glad you’re happy, Cass.” 

Castaspella looked at him and said, “Thank you. And I hope you’ll be happy too.” 

“Thanks,” Micah said as he gave a weak smile and teared up a little. Then he took a deep breath and said, “But it’s not going to happen if we don’t get some rest. I have a feeling the next few days are going to be hectic.” 

As they stood to leave they gave each other a big hug and then went their separate ways. Micah was right, the next few days were hectic. Entrapta and Hordak holed up in a room and began going through notes from the previous portal and making plans. Glimmer, Micah, and Castaspella talked more about magic and poured over books. The others went in and out of huddles to bring in new ideas and suggestions to the two groups. Bow and Adora took everything coming back from everyone and put it together into a coherent plan. Near the end of this period, Scorpia had sent off for some of the equipment still in the Fright Zone from the last portal to be brought to them. Chuck and Fire Ears answered the call and showed up the following day hauling it on a large freight skiff. 

As they walked into the room where everyone was assembled, Chuck stopped in his tracks and looked at everyone. The noise level in the room was high as every person in the room was talking to someone else and occasionally shouting across the room for a confirmation on something and Chuck leaned over to whisper to Fire Ears. 

“There’s so many Princesses in here,” he said. 

Fire Ears grinned at him and said, “Still hard to shake that Horde propaganda isn’t it?” 

“Sure, I’ll say it’s that and that I didn’t just realize that there’s enough power in this room to literally level Etheria,” Chuck said with a chuckle. “What do you think they’re up to?” 

“Hey, we’re just running delivery as far as I’m concerned. Let’s get it done and go check up on that crew out towards Salineas who said they were having an issue with the concrete setting,” Fire Ears said as he waved at Scorpia.

“You just want an excuse to see me in swim trunks,” Chuck laughed. 

“No, because I don’t have sunglasses. Did you never take your shirt off in the whole time you served in the Horde?” Fire Ears said. 

“Field expedient emergency signal,” Chuck said with a grin as Scorpia came over.

“Did you find it all?” she asked.

“I think so, it’s hard to tell. The lab was a mess. I don’t think anyone had been in there since Horde Prime arrived,” Fire Ears said. 

“Well let me get Entrapta and we’ll go see. Um, Hordak will probably come along with her,” Scorpia said. “Is that weird to you?” 

“Never met the guy,” Fire Ears said. 

“Same,” Chuck said with a shrug. “I’ve heard he’s been making good though, fixing what’s broken, and that’s all I’d ask of one of our own.”

“Alright, then let’s get it done!” Scorpia said with a smile. 

It ended up being a small crowd following them out to the freight skiff. Chuck had been a little worried about getting everything unloaded as a lot of the gear was bulky and had taken a lot of time and people to get it all loaded up. He ended up being surprised, although he shouldn’t have been, he realized later, as the Princesses used their strength and cleverness to get it unloaded and up to the castle in half the time.

Entrapta looked at each thing and exclaimed in excitement at each object and kept up an endless stream of chatter at Hordak as she talked about how they’d done this thing or that with it or how they’d built that thing out of the other thing. 

“She seems cheerful,” Fire Ears replied. 

“More importantly she doesn’t seem to be missing anything,” Chuck said before turning to Scorpia. “If you’ve got nothing else, we’re headed out to Salineas.”

“Thank you both for helping on this,” Scorpia said with a smile. 

“Hey, like I’ve said before, you’re a friend. Glad to help,” Chuck said. 

“I might call again in a few days. They’re talking about moving some of this stuff again. Can you help with that?” she said. 

Fire Ears laughed and said, “We’re everyone’s friends when there’s heavy lifting to be done and have freight skiffs I see. Seriously though, it won’t be a problem. If we can’t make it, we’ll see if there’s a Hordie squad nearby who’d be willing to help.” 

A storage room had been cleared out in the Bright Moon basement and Entrapta and Hordak disappeared into it for the rest of the day. Spinnerella and Netossa found themselves in a moment of quiet as they sat in the throne room by themselves waiting for Frosta to show up for another huddle. 

“I just got used to Glimmer being on that throne,” Netossa said as she nodded at the throne hanging on the other end of the room. 

“Why wouldn’t she continue to be?” Spinnerela said. 

“Well if we succeed then we’ve brought back the queen that Glimmer succeeded. I’m not sure this has a precedent to follow,” Netossa said. 

Spinnerela said, “Are you trying to say it’s going to get ugly?”

Netossa pulled out her notebook and flipped to one section. “I have outlined at least seven different outcomes and their possibilities here. Do you want to go over them?” 

Spinnerela laughed and said, “No, Honey. Maybe just tell me your thoughts?”

Netossa sighed and closed her notebook and said, “You know, I worked hard on that, Spinne.”

Spinnerela gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, “I know you did. Humor me?” 

“As always I have plenty of information to back this up but to summarize, honestly, I think that Glimmer is going to maintain the throne. I don’t think Angella is going to come back and suddenly depose her own daughter. She’s probably going to be happy for the chance to just do nothing. That’s the most likely scenario. The second most likely is that Glimmer shares the throne with Angella. She’s already shown that she’s willing to let her father hold power and make decisions while she’s gone. Co-queen would definitely be something I think both would be fine with. 

“Third most likely scenario, Glimmer steps down and let’s Angella take the throne. I see this as only less likely than the others because Angella probably will not want to assume full time queenhood again. It’s also why the number one scenario is most likely in my opinion. Fourth most likely…,” Netossa said before Spinnerella stopped her. 

“Alright, as always, you’ve been very thorough,” Spinnerella said with a smirk. 

“Well of course, gotta plan every angle. That’s how you win,” Netossa replied. 

“Is this something for us to win though?” Spinnerella said. 

Netossa thought for a moment and said, “No, but it’s good practice anyway.”

Spinnerella got serious for a moment and said, “I guess I should ask. Do any of these have violence in them?” 

“Only the last one and I think that’s the most unlikely,” Netossa said. “Honestly, I look at everyone here working hard to make it happen and I probably shouldn’t have even included it.”

“Well you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t,” Spinnerella said as she gave her a hug. “And I love you for it. I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t like this after all.” 

Netossa smiled a shy smile and said, “You would have done the same.” 

“And I hope I never have to find out,” Spinnerella said.

As they touched their foreheads together with a smile, Frosta came in followed by Sea Hawk. Frosta jerked her thumb back at Sea Hawk, “OK, Shanty Boy and I have arrived. Let’s get this going!” 

The next morning came bright and clear. Adora sat in the kitchen half-awake with Catra puttering around making an omelet all the while annoying the chefs, who were making breakfast for the castle’s staff, as she got in their way.

“What time did you all wrap up last night?” Catra said as she flipped the omelet.

“Ugh, I don’t know. Entrapta and Hordak just kept testing and testing the sword’s runestone and Castaspella kept having me try different forms for it and it just was never ending. I need so much sleep right now,” Adora said as Catra slid the omelet onto a plate and stuck it in front of Adora. 

“You are a lifesaver,” Adora said with her mouth half full. “When’s the first meeting this morning?” 

“There isn’t one,” Catra said. “Got a message before I woke you up for breakfast that a lot of people were up late and so the first meeting isn’t until the afternoon.” 

Adora stopped mid-chew and said, “You woke me up for no reason? I take back the lifesaver part.” 

Catra smiled sweetly and said, “But at least you get to spend the morning with your girlfriend and have her make you breakfast.” 

“OK, that is true. I can’t argue that. Actually, since nothing is going on, I need to make a visit to someone this morning,” Adora said. 

“Hey, whatever you want to do,” Catra said. “I’ll be happy to tag along.”

“What about last night when you went to bed early?” Adora said.

“Well, that was then and this now. And since I’m well rested now, I’ll be happy to tag along,” Catra said. 

Adora rolled her eyes and finished off the omelet as Micah came into the kitchen dodging a chef leaving with a plate full of tiny food.

“Morning you two,” he said. “I figured you’d be asleep like almost everyone else.” 

Adora grunted, pointed at Catra and said, “Well someone got plenty of sleep last night and decided I had had too.”

“You love it,” Catra said. “What’re you doing up Micah? Weren’t you and Glimmer doing magic research late?” 

“We were but I don’t really sleep well to begin with anymore and I also don’t sleep late,” Micah said. “If anything, this is sleeping in for me. Want me to make you two something?” 

“Thanks but we were just finishing up,” Catra said.

“Alright, I’ll let you two get on with it then. Stay sharp,” Micah said as he began gathering up stuff for his breakfast. Another chef dodged him with a grunt of annoyance. 

“Thanks Micah,” Adora said as they walked out. 

Adora walked them straight to the castle tailor. The tailor was thrilled to have She-Ra in their shop and bustled around asking what they needed. Adora spent some time talking with them and when Catra realized what she was doing started throwing in her opinion as well. They spent the whole morning there while the tailor got Adora outfitted as she requested. At the end of it all, Adora checked herself in the mirror. 

“Whatcha think?” Adora said. 

Catra stood silently staring before Adora got her attention again. 

“Sorry! Sorry! You look fantastic!” Catra said. “We do need to get going for the meeting though.” 

Adora hugged the tailor, thanked them for the quick help, settled up her bill, and promised she’d be back for her old clothes later. They hurried out the door and through the halls to the meeting. They were the last to arrive but it worked out. Adora stepped in wearing a new coat, knee length, split in the front and long in the back like a swallowtail coat in a uniform dark red. A double row of silver buttons ran up the coat and her old boots had been replaced with sturdy dark grey boots that blended with her dark grey pants. The old shirt though, it stayed. 

The whole room went quiet at her appearance and Adora immediately regretted it. She hadn’t wanted to draw this much attention to herself. Mermista was the first to speak up.

“Updating the fashion finally I see,” she said. “It looks good.” 

“Thanks,” Adora said with a blush as she hurried to her seat as her friends complimented her outfit.

Catra sat down next to her and whispered, “I think you look amazing. Take the compliments.” 

Adora smiled at her as Bow started the meeting up. 

“OK, we’ve worked hard and Entrapta told me late last night that the tech end is done. This morning, Glimmer told me that the magic end is done as well. We’re going to review both sides again this afternoon and then make sure they both fit together. Netossa and Adora are going to be going over both sides to try and pick any holes in it. I encourage everyone to do the same with everything they’ve helped with. Once that’s done if there’s no objections from anyone, tomorrow we’ll pack up and get everything moved to where the original portal closed. And if everything goes smoothly,” and here Bow stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. “Well, Angella will be back with us tomorrow evening.”

Bow stood with his head down in silence. No one else said a word. Micah sat in his chair with his hand over his mouth as tears started to leak down his face. Glimmer looked down at both of her hands clasped together in her lap, gripped together so tightly they were turning pale and shaking. Castaspella stood and got behind her brother and niece to put a hand on each of their shoulders. Juliet stood beside her in silence and touched her forearm. Perfuma took hold of Scorpia’s hand while Scorpia put an arm around Frosta sitting next to her. Netossa and Spinnerella gripped their hands together tightly while Mermista and Sea Hawk looked at each other and touched their foreheads together. Adora and Catra hugged each other tightly. Entrapta wrapped her hair around Hordak’s hand and smiled at him. 

In the silence of the room you could almost hear the thought racing through everyone’s head. 

_ Almost there, we’re almost there, almost there, we’re almost there,  _ it thundered in their minds. 

Finally, Glimmer looked up at everyone and said in a choked voice, “Thank you. Everyone, just… I can’t… I don’t know… thank you.”

Sea Hawk stood up, bowed, and said in the most serious voice anyone had ever heard from him, “No thanks needed your majesty, it is our honor.” 

Bow walked over and engulfed Glimmer in a hug as she began to cry. He held her for a moment as she fought and brought it back under control and she gently pushed him away as she whispered to him, “Let’s keep going.”

Bow took a deep breath and wiped tears out of his eyes and said, “Let’s go ahead and take a break, then we’ll get to checking on everything. Netossa and I will be giving everyone tasks. Let’s go.” 

As everyone started to smile, Micah slammed his fist down on the table. Everyone jumped at the sound and looked over at him in surprise at the outburst only to be more surprised to see a fierce smile on his face. 

“I hoped! I hoped and, and, and… yes!” he said as he briefly pumped his fist at his side and then turned and hugged Glimmer tight. 

As father and daughter hugged and smiles dawned on their faces everyone else began to clap and cheer. 

Bow shouted over the crowd, “Well forget the break then! Let’s just get going!” 

Everyone worked furiously for the rest of the day and into the evening. Ideas for fine tuning flew fast and furious from every corner and worked into the plan. Calls went out to Chuck and Fire Ears to start heading their way and to bring help and heavy lifting capacity. Dinner was eaten on the run from one group to another as everyone circulated according to the plan. Finally, shortly before midnight, everyone was gathered together in the war room and watched as Hordak and Bow ran to the end of a final simulation.

“Then Adora dismisses the sword, Entrapta and I close the final relays and it shuts down,” Hordak said as he typed a few final notes as the simulation ran to its conclusion. Bow stood for a moment and then closed the simulation. Netossa looked at him and made a final mark on her checklist before turning the group. She showed it to Adora who nodded once.

“We’ve got it,” Netossa said, tired but triumphant. 

The crowd was exhausted at this point so there wasn’t wild jubilance but there were embraces and happy tears all through the room. Bow shook Hordak’s hand as Entrapta hugged Hordak from behind. Hordak said nothing and just nodded his head once in acknowledgement. 

“Everyone, this is amazing but I’m also exhausted. I’m going to bed,” Adora said with a huge yawn. “I’ll see you all in a few hours.” 

Catra and Adora walked off to bed arm in arm and the rest of the crowd broke up quickly until only Bow, Micah, and Glimmer were left sitting around the table. Glimmer leaned forward and had her head on the table as Bow sat beside her and rubbed her back. Micah stared quietly off into the distance. 

Glimmer said, muffled from the table, “I’m so tired but I don’t think I’m going to sleep at all tonight.” 

Micah nodded his head and said, “I know exactly what you mean. For me, it feels like if I go to sleep I’m going to wake up and this was just a dream.” 

Glimmer looked up at him and said, “It’s not a dream, Dad.” 

“I know it’s not but you know, it’s just...,” Micah said and then sighed. “Bow, you should at least get some sleep.” 

Bow yawned for a moment and said, “Nope. If you two are staying up, I’m staying up. I’m feeling strong.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes and said, “It’s hard for you to pass that off as you’re sitting there yawning.” 

Bow said, “OK, yeah, I’m tired. And I’m going to say that even if you two aren’t, you should at least go lay down and rest a little. Tomorrow is going to be long and stressful and you two have a big part you have to pull off.” 

“OK, ok,” Glimmer said. “Let’s go.” 

As they stood to leave, Micah stepped over to Bow and hugged him close.

“You’re a good man. Thank you,” Micah said to him.

Bow returned the hug and the two swayed for a moment. When they stepped apart, Micah kept one hand on Bow’s shoulder and looked at him for a moment before nodding and going out of the room. Glimmer threaded her arm through Bow’s and they walked out of the room. Tomorrow would arrive soon but for now, it was just the quiet of Bright Moon at night as everyone drifted off to sleep with roughly the same thought in their head. 

_ It’s happening, it’s happening, it’s happening. _

The next morning, everyone was up and moving before the sky was light. Chuck and Fire Ears had arrived with a group of Hordies and freight skiffs late in the night and had been asleep near the spaceships in what was quickly becoming the unofficial Bright Moon spaceport/airport when Glimmer teleported Scorpia down to start getting them up and ready to go. 

“Wake up, everyone!” Scorpia called out as she went from skiff to skiff. 

It wasn’t long before they were up and moving and brewing up what they called Hordie Go, which was a spiced coffee of their own design. Chuck brought a mug over to where Fire Ears was still curled up in their sleeping bag. 

“Hey, the day is started,” Chuck said as he flipped the sleeping bag back from Fire Ears’ face. “Brought you some Go to get you moving.” 

“It’s not day, I can still see the stars and the sky is dark,” Fire Ears said as he sat up and took the mug. 

“It’s Hordie morning,” Chuck said with a laugh as around him the group that had come with them packed away their sleeping gear and started getting organized. “Which means too early.”

“Don’t I know it,” Fire Ears said. “There’s days I should have stayed a tailor.” 

“Yeah, FE, but then what would you do for fun?” Chuck said. 

“Sleep,” Fire Ears responded as he stretched and got up. 

“We’ll sleep when the job is done,” Chuck said. 

“Let me guess, on the way to the next job?” Fire Ears said with a laugh. 

“Always,” Chuck said. “Now come on, let’s get going.” 

Pretty soon a steady flow of equipment came down the hill from the castle. There was equipment that had come in from the Fright Zone but there was also equipment that had been fabricated at Bright Moon by Hordak and Entrapta. And if they hadn’t fabricated it, they’d scrounged it out of whatever machine that could be found. Soon everyone was down at the field as the last of the equipment was slid up an ice ramp and strapped into place on a skiff. As that happened, the first skiff took off with Scorpia and Perfuma on board with several Hordies and started heading towards another field, one with waving grass and long horizons, a field where Adora had last seen Angella.

Juliet and Castaspella parted ways there. Juliet was staying at the castle but only after Castaspella had specifically asked her too. Glimmer was pretty sure she would have defied any order otherwise and wouldn’t have blamed her but Castaspella had assured Juliet she’d back. 

“Keep the fire burning for me darling. And have some tea ready, please,” Castaspella said as they embraced. “I love you.” 

Juliet nodded once as she took a moment and said, “I love you too, my enchantress. Come back to me.”

“Nothing will stop me,” Castaspella said. 

Glimmer stood with Bow as everyone else started climbing on board skiffs. They watched as Castaspella got on one and it lifted off with Juliet watching it fly away. 

“Sure you don’t want to teleport us out there?” Bow said.

“I am. Feels right going together,” Glimmer said. 

“This has got to work? Right?” Bow said. 

Glimmer looked at Bow in a bit of shock. “What do you mean?” 

“Sorry! Like, we’ve gone over it and over it and I think it’s solid but still...,” he said as he gestured with one hand in a vague way before trailing off.

Glimmer nodded as she watched her dad get settled on one of the skiffs. 

“I get it. If there’s one thing we know it’s that nothing is guaranteed,” Glimmer said. “Just don’t say it in front of Dad.”

“I shouldn’t have said it in front of you. I’m sorry,” Bow said. 

“No problem. You got doubts but I’m full of hope today so today I’m going to be there for you,” Glimmer said. “So let’s go Tech Master.” 

Bow grinned as they climbed up next to Micah. Catra insisted on flying another skiff and they heard Adora teasing her about not crashing this one because it wasn’t just the two of them this time. 

“Hey, that was entirely on you last time,” Catra said as she powered up the skiff. “Now sit down so your coat tails don’t flap all over me.”

“Hey you’re just jealous of my impeccable fashion sense,” Adora shot back as she sat down.

“You’ve worn the same jacket for years until yesterday, you don’t get to say fashion sense,” Catra laughed as the skiff lifted. 

Glimmer laughed at the back and forth between the two as the Hordie piloting their skiff made one last check and then lifted them off into the sky followed closely by Hordak and Entrapta in their ship. They streaked through the brightening dawn sky all strung out in a line, all headed towards the same place. Micah watched the colorful forests and fields passing under them and saw the occasional early riser watching them pass over. He could feel his heart race as he went over his part in the procedure they’d be doing soon, each gesture, each movement of the spell. He knew it well, he’d designed part of it after all, and he found comfort in the repetition. He looked back at Glimmer and Bow cuddled up against a box and smiled at the content look on his daughter’s face and as they talked quietly among themselves, he idly wondered what it was they discussed. 

As the skiff made the final big turn and started streaking over rolling plains, Micah knew they were getting close and soon he could spot the other skiffs setting down in a row and people starting to unload. 

“We’re coming for you, Angella. Just hold on a little more,” Micah whispered. 

On the ground, it felt like jubilant chaos. Everyone moved back and forth bringing everything off the skiff. Hordies dodged vines, ice, nets, and other Princess powered assistance as they helped get everything offloaded. Hordak stood by the ramp to the ship as Entrapta went from one thing to another checking it all over. Adora walked up beside him and they both looked out at the waving grass. She remembered seeing it from his viewpoint when she’d freed him of Horde Prime’s influence. 

“It seems I am destined to keep returning to this place,” he said. 

Adora said, “I hadn’t thought of it that way but I think I am as well. I guess there are worse places to have to see. The blowing grass is beautiful in its own way.”

“It is. An ocean of air playing together with a sea of grass to make one visible and the other sigh,” Hordak said.

Adora turned her head to look at him, the unexpected poetry catching her off guard. 

“That’s... that was nicely said,” she said. 

“It is nothing. Just a passing thought,” Hordak said in dismissal. “Now, let us do the work we have come to do.” 

With that he strode forward to find Entrapta and begin setting up. Catra came over to Adora who was still standing a little surprised. 

“What’d he do?” Catra said, looking a little suspicious. 

“Just threw out like, a line of poetry,” Adora replied. “I didn’t think he had it in him.”

“Poetry? Hordak? Do you need more sleep? You didn’t hit your head again did you?” Catra said. 

Adora laughed and said, “No, I didn’t hit my head.”

“Well then stop standing around. There’s stuff to be hefted and I want to see my girlfriend being all muscular,” Catra said as they walked off together. 

Mid-way through the morning, Perfuma came over to where a large pile of equipment stood waiting to be assembled and where Hordak was arguing with one of the Hordies, a woman named Ish. 

“Listen, growl all you want but we can’t put the arch up on this ground. It’s going to be too heavy when it’s fully assembled! You need to dig some kind of foundation under it, preferably cement, or it’s going to be wobbling all over, especially in this wind, and that’s assuming it’s going to stay standing at all,” Ish said as she crossed her arms. 

As Hordak took a deep breath to try and keep himself calm, Perfuma waved at both and said, “Excuse me! I can tell there’s some tension going on here. Maybe I can help?” 

Ish looked at her and said, “Listen, I don’t quite know what’s going on here or exactly what you’re trying to do but construction I know. We can’t put this thing up. It’s ok all spread out on the ground like this but as soon as we put the weight onto small areas, it’s going to sink and probably fall. It definitely won’t be stable and with the power connections I can see on it, we don’t want this thing being unstable.” 

“It does not need to be permanent,” Hordak replied with a growl. “It only needs to stay up for a short time. Once that time is over, it does not matter if it falls.”

“OK, but I’m not talking about it falling somewhere in the future. I’m talking it goes up, starts sinking and then falls without warning right after we get it up,” Ish said, starting to raise her voice. “This. Will. Not. Work.”

“Alright! I think we have two different points of views that need to be brought together!” Perfuma said. “How about we talk it out.”

Both Hordak and Ish looked at her as she smiled and held her hands out to both of them. Micah, who’d been standing nearby turned his back and started walking out into the grassland. There had been many little setbacks all morning and this one seemed to be full of bad portent. He held his head down and shook his head as if trying to shake out thought. 

“Of course, of course, this is where hope gets you, this is what it gets you,” he said as he walked. “We thought of everything except the fact that we are using heavy equipment and didn’t even think to check the ground out here. That’s what I get.” 

He stopped and just watched the grass ripple in the wind. 

“Why?” he said into the wind as he began to sob. He heard Glimmer teleport next to him and tried to stop his sobbing but couldn’t manage. 

“Dad, what’s going on?” Glimmer said in alarm. 

“I’m so sorry, Glimmer, I’m so sorry,” he wept. “I just heard them saying they can’t set the equipment up. It requires more work and between this and everything else… well I just know this is the beginning of the end. It’s not going to work.”

Glimmer hugged him to her and said, “No. No, we’re not giving up, Dad. Come on, let’s go see what can be done.” 

“Why?” Micah said.

“Because why stop now?” Glimmer said as the two sat down in the grass. “The days after I saw Mom again were so incredibly hard. There were a few days I didn’t even get out of bed. Other days, I just kept having to tell myself to keep going, one more hour, one more minute even, just keep it going. All so I could get here. All so we could do something, anything. Come on, Dad. You made it through Beast Island. You made it through being chipped. We’re going to make it through this, together. OK?” 

Micah hung his head and said, “OK, together. I’m sorry for breaking down.” 

As they both stood up and looked back at the camp, Glimmer saw Bow helping move a console into place. 

“It’s ok. I know if something happened to him, well, I think I’d shatter,” Glimmer said. 

Micah hugged her around her shoulder and said, “You might crack but you’d never shatter. You’re too stubborn for that.” 

“Well I get it from you so come on, let’s get over there, cracks and all,” she said. 

When they got back, most of the princesses and a large group of Hordies had formed up near the arch that needed to be raised and listened as Frosta described her idea. 

“So if you go out on ice, if you stand up, you’ll break right through if it’s not strong enough,” she said. “But if you get down on your stomach and crawl along, you spread out your weight. Why can’t we do something like that?” 

Ish nodded and said, “OK, yeah, we could use some thick metal plating to do it. I’d want to stamp the ground down somehow but we still don’t have the plating. We’re going to have to go and get some.”

Spinnerella said, “Just how thick?”

“Armor would work but the only kind I know is back at the Fright Zone and we wouldn’t be back until tomorrow,” Ish replied. 

Spinnerella turned and pointed at one of the freight skiffs and said, “Aren’t they armored?” 

As all eyes fell on the lined up freight skiffs as Ish grinned and said, “Yes, yes they are.”

Then as the Hordies started to swarm towards one the skiffs she turned her head and hollered, ”Hey Chuck! Hope you weren’t overly attached to that skiff!” 

Chuck looked up from running power cables with confusion as he saw a crew starting to strip the plating off a skiff. He just shook his head. He assumed they needed it and he’d get an explanation later but for now he still had a job to do. 

Frosta got Ish’s attention and said, “I was going to say I could smash the ground but why couldn’t I just freeze it? I can freeze it deep and it’ll take a long time for it to thaw. That’ll make the ground nice and solid as well.”

Ish bumped Frosta’s first and said, “That’s good lateral thinking, Princess. You’d make a good Hordie.” 

Frosta grinned ear to ear as she said, “Well I say that you’re all clever. You’d make good princesses.”

“I should have had more faith in all of you,” Micah said to Glimmer as he watched them work. “You all continue to amaze me.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Glimmer replied. “And give yourself more credit. You’re pretty amazing as well.”

Finally, in late afternoon, the arch was put together and slowly raised into place. The ground steamed in the warm air from the ice inside the ground and the armor plating on the ground creaked a little as the weight of the arch settled down onto it. No one seemed to breathe as Fire Ears and Chuck, who weren’t willing to let anyone get close to it until they were sure it was level and stable, made a few measurements. They looked up with a smile and a cheer went through the crowd. Everything was in place and ready. 

Hordak walked over and hooked in the data and power cables and Entrapta excitedly started tapping away on the console in front of her as she checked everything over. Hordak came over to stand by her side and help her check. Adora walked over to the two of them and said, “How long?”

Entrapta said, “Oh, not long at all! We’ve just got to run through the checklist, make some fine tunings and then we’ll be ready!” 

Adora nodded and took a deep breath. She remembered the last time she’d been here with a portal and ready to die only to have Angella step in and save her. And she remembered why Angella had been trapped. 

“I know we’ve gone over it and you said you’re pretty sure that it’s not going to need anyone to be in it for it to close this time but… you’re sure, sure?” Adora said. 

“Oh, nothing in science is ever sure,” Entrapta said as she typed away. 

“OK, Entrapta, I’m looking for a little reassurance here,” Adora said patiently. 

“I know,” Entrapta said. “The math says that it’ll work and you know, math!”

“OK,” Adora said as she realized that was the best she was going to get. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome!” Entrapta said. 

Soon all the Hordies had withdrawn to the nearby skiffs and were sitting and watching while the rest of the crew was standing in front of the arch. Castaspella was walking through the magic side of the plan one more time. 

“And remember everyone, we’re going to be channeling a very large amount of magic and trying to hold it all in one place. Micah and I will be backing Glimmer as she maintains the energy in the arch. Do not hold back on this. Anyone. Those of you with runestones, be sure you keep as open a connection as you can with them. Adora, as soon as you get the signal from Catra or Sea Hawk, transform,” she said. “Glimmer should be the best chance to grab her but no one hesitate if you happen to be the one who’s close for some reason. Are we ready?” 

Everyone said they were and Castaspella took a deep breath and said to Bow, “We’re ready.” 

As everyone spread out, Bow took his place by the console with Hordak and Entrapta. He had wanted to be by Glimmer through the whole thing but she’d pointed out early on that he’d be best at the controls with the other tech geniuses. 

The sky was beginning to fade to twilight as Bow sat for a moment, gave one last look over his display and took a breath. 

“Let this work,” he whispered. Louder he turned to Hordak and Entrapta and said, “Ready? Let’s begin the startup then, please.” 

A high pitched whine and hum went through the air as the three began working the controls. Micah and Castaspella, standing side by side and facing Glimmer, began to form a spell in the air together. Adora, standing closest to the arch for the moment, saw the other princesses start to glow ever so slightly as their magic began to feed into the spell. Catra, off to the side where she could see everyone, sat hunched down on her heels watching carefully. She was watching for both a signal from Bow and a certain movement from Glimmer that would indicate that everything was at its peak and ready for Adora to transform. Sea Hawk stood behind her as a backup.

In the arch, a little ball of energy began to form and flicker. Micah nodded at Glimmer and after a moment, Glimmer made a gesture and pulled what looked like a double of the spell out and carefully turned and placed it in the arch on top of the energy. Immediately, the spell became larger and the light from the energy became brighter. The Hordies shifted uncomfortably. They were not used to seeing power looking so unrestrained and while they had a general idea of what was happening, they didn’t know the details and that made them worried. 

Up near the arch, every princess could feel the strain as the magic began to build and each began to glow brighter. As the sky got darker the light from the power began to throw stark shadows across the grass. The light from each princess added a dim rainbow of color to it that was slowly growing stronger.

It was Catra and Sea Hawk that were the first to see the phantasmical images flickering up and away from each princess. There, what looked like a spike of ice. Then over there, a tree growing, blooming, then fading away. Suddenly the grassland around them took on the appearance of the ocean, waves rolling and wind blowing froth off the top, before just as suddenly disappearing. Red insubstantial lightning flickered among the group before leaping away to disappear into the dark. 

Bow looked up as the light became brighter and the noise continued to climb. 

“OK, Castaspella said it’d be a bit weird,” Bow said, trying to maintain calm.

“I love it!” Entrapta replied as she watched in fascination. “We’re bending the very fabric of reality with the combined power of science, technology and magic!” 

Hordak gently tapped the display in front of Entrapta to draw her attention to something and she smiled and tapped his display to show him something as well. They both nodded and continued working. 

It continued on. Glimmer was beginning to sweat and her breath was labored as she fought to keep the spell in place and intact. She could feel the link to the group and it was like trying to stand in a swift stream as the power poured at her and through her into the spell. Adora, standing a little in front and to the side of Glimmer, noticed that Glimmer’s eyes kept flickering over to a glowing purple-white color and then Glimmer would blink and it’d return to normal. What Adora didn’t know was that Catra had noticed Adora’s eyes doing the same thing but in the glowing blue of She-Ra’s eyes. Catra looked at the other princesses and saw their eyes as well starting to glow and flicker. Catra took a deep breath and sat her hand on Melog’s head as she tried to keep calm. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but had only been a little while, Bow saw that the power on the arch was as high as they planned. He hesitated for a moment because this was the moment that it could really all go bad. They’d rehearsed how to blow off power and magic before they threw the switch and while it would have been an even more spectacular light show then was happening now, they knew it would be mostly harmless. Once the switch was thrown though, it entered a new realm of seriousness. Bow looked up and met Hordak’s eyes. 

“We are ready,” Hordak replied. 

“I know. On go then,” Bow said as he gripped a small switch in the console. Hordak did the same. Bow waved at Catra and she nodded back at him as Hordak began to count down.

“Three, two, one… go,” Hordak said as he nodded at Bow.

They both pulled their switches down and the grassland was illuminated with light and sound rolled with the waving grass. Each princess was a small figure inside a glowing aura and the arch suddenly seemed to not even be there anymore. It was just a ball of light with the purple of Glimmer’s spell laid over it. Glimmer was screaming in unheard frustration as she fought to keep everything stable. She could feel it starting to slip a little and she dug her heels in and fought with all her might to hold it. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no,” she chanted over and over and fought with every ounce of her stubbornness. She could feel it though. She could feel it starting to fail. 

In frustration, she screamed in wordless defiance that was audible over the noise and as she did so she became engulfed in a flickering aura of pink and purple flame that rolled around her and then settled on her head and seemed to replace her hair. Her hair blew like flames and sparkles rolled off it to stream out behind her and slowly she began to rise into the air. She was soon five feet off the ground and everyone watched in astonishment as long insubstantial wings unfurled from her shoulders, silvery purple and translucent, to spread wide on either side of her. Glimmer turned her head and looked straight at Catra and Sea Hawk. 

They were both in shock as they beheld the pure purple-white light that had replaced Glimmer’s eyes and the look that was on her face scared them both. Catra remembered fighting Glimmer and thought she’d seen her full of rage before but that moment had been like a drop of water before the ocean that was Glimmer’s rage and defiance now. Then they were shook out of their fear as she nodded at them in the signal they had been waiting for. Catra and Sea Hawk both started waving their arms at Adora, who was staring in amazement at the sight of Glimmer. Adora saw the two signaling at her and taking a deep breath, summoned her sword and said, “For the honor of Grayskull!” 

It was a testament to just how bright and loud everything was that Adora transforming almost wasn’t noticeable. But as soon as she had, the unmistakable look of a portal opening began. It wasn’t long before they saw Angella, frozen in place with her hand outstretched and confusion on her face. Then the edges of the portal, wide enough to have flown a small skiff into it, started to contract back in on itself and Glimmer felt like everything was spinning. Adora stood tall and held the sword upright in front of her with her eyes closed, focusing as hard as she could on the runestone in the hilt and the portal wavered a little as the contraction slowed. As it did, Angella suddenly started moving a little. Glimmer reached out her hand for her mother as Angella looked out of the empty void at her in shock. 

“Mom! Take my hand!” Glimmer shouted. Angella reached out but they were too far apart and as Glimmer’s concentration began to slip a little, the portal started to contract. Adora, eyes snapping open when she heard Glimmer’s voice, was a little closer and reached out one hand to try and get Angella but as she did, the portal began to contract faster. Adora and Glimmer tried to fight it and hold it open so someone else could get to Angella and Catra and Sea Hawk both desperately fought to get up to the portal but power flowing back out of the portal was pushing back against everyone as it fought to close. The other princesses started to move but as soon as they did, it affected the portal and they had to freeze in place to keep it from closing faster. Everyone realized at the same time that it was failing, they weren’t going to make it. Micah looked at Angella and could feel his heart turning to dust. 

At the consoles, Hordak was yelling at Bow, “We must shut it off! It is too unstable!” 

Bow had already realized that, his display was one warning alert after another, but he could see the desperate struggle taking place and shook his head and said, “Not yet! Just hold for a moment longer! Give them a chance! Come on! Just thirty more seconds! They’re almost there!” 

Hordak had seen it going wrong for a bit and knew that it was way off their planned power up and down sequence. As he looked down at the display, with everything going red across it, he knew it had to be shut down and done so quickly or risk an explosion that would scour the area clean. It had been designed to be turned on and off by two people but he’d slipped a backdoor shut off into the system just in case. He’d already called it up and the icon on the display sat ready for him. As soon as he clicked it, it would cut all power and the portal would close. The magic would probably break loose as well but he couldn’t control that part. He just hoped the casters would be able to direct it away or dissipate it safely. All he knew was what he could control and what was the logical decision to make and that decision was to shut it off without hesitation. He knew it was the correct course of action and as he recognized it, he flicked the icon away and dismissed the program. 

“Thirty seconds!” he growled. Bow grinned in elation. 

Catra and Sea Hawk were almost prone to the ground in the force as they struggled forward. Adora was down on one knee with the effort of fighting to keep the portal open and the rest of the princesses had long since fought past exhaustion and were so far past exhausted that they yearned for that feeling. Castaspella’s hair had flared out into a large halo around her and lines of grey and white shot through it and disappeared as she wept. Micah wept as well but still fought on as he shook with the exertion. It wasn’t enough though. None of it was enough. The portal only slowed for a split second and then continued to close.

Glimmer, knowing that any chance was almost gone, leaned forward towards her mother as Angella leaned forward towards her. The power flowing out felt like a gale wind as they got closer but not close enough. Glimmer started pushing forward against thin air, her feet digging in like a person climbing up a steep and slippery slope and made two slow plodding steps forward. Her eyes were locked on her mother and saw nothing else as she fought to close the distance. The portal, once so large, was now barely larger than a door. As Glimmer fought another step forward it snapped a bit smaller. Now it was barely the size of a small window and Angella’s hand stuck out of it only inches from Glimmer’s hand as the force coming out pushed Glimmer back. 

With despair in her eyes as the portal closed to not much larger than a serving plate, Angella cried out something that couldn’t be heard over the noise. What was heard over the noise was a loud scream as Glimmer crouched for a moment and then shoved forward. Her hand slapped into Angella’s hand and gripped tight. 

As Glimmer grabbed Angella’s hand, Bow saw the whole group by the portal disappear in a blinding orb of light. The orb lasted for a split second and then was gone. Night had almost completely fallen in the time that they’d been working and in the dim light Bow couldn’t see as he blinked his eyes against the afterimage and had a hard time hearing as the silence after all the noise felt almost as loud.

“There’s no readings coming from the arch,” Hordak said as he fought to see his display. Blinking away some of the afterimages, Bow could see the same thing. 

Entrapta flipped up her visor, pointed, and said, “Well I’m not surprised. The arch isn’t there.” 

As Bow blinked and tried to adjust his eyes he could just tell that she was right. It was gone. Nothing there to indicate that it had ever stood. Even the grass that should have been tamped down under the armor plate footings stood up and swayed in the gentle night breeze. Then it crashed in on him what else he wasn’t seeing. 

“Where is everyone?” he said in dawning horror. Hordak and Entrapta were noticing the same thing. Bow went scrambling around the console and started running towards where everyone had been standing. When he reached where the arch had been he stood there frantically looking around, hoping that maybe they were just laying down in the tall grass but they weren’t. It was as if no one had ever been there before. 

It was beyond Bow’s worst nightmare. Everyone was lost. He fell to his knees and stared up at the sky, too in shock to even cry. Entrapta and Hordak stood by the consoles and held each other, not quite sure what to do. 

Then Entrapta saw a slight shimmer in the air. It slowly resolved into Frosta and then next to her Perfuma, and then Scorpia and slowly each person began to reappear. They weren’t moving, they seemed frozen in the same position that they’d last been seen in. Adora appeared standing next to Bow but Bow didn’t notice. He had his back to her and still stared out into the night sky. 

Because he was, he was the first one to see Glimmer. She was twenty feet off the ground with her hand outstretched still. And in that hand was gripped Angella’s hand, the two queens leaning forward, almost parallel to the ground, holding each other’s hands tightly and their eyes locked on the other. Then, with a snap, everyone began to move and Glimmer hauled her mother into her arms as she completed the defiant scream she had started. Bow didn’t notice the rest of the group falling to the ground in exhaustion, he only had eyes for Glimmer as she held her mother in her arms and slowly flapped her wings to descend to the ground. 

Glimmer settled on the ground and crouched down, laying Angella down and cradling her head and shoulders. Micah, gasping for air crawled on hands and knees over to the two and sat down to cradle the other side of Angella. 

“Angella? Talk to me, Angie, come on talk to me, snap out of it, come on Angie, this can’t be for nothing, please, please, please, no, no, no, please, Angie, come back to me,” Micah pleaded. 

There was no response. Angella lay very still and her eyes stared empty towards the sky. Micah and Glimmer rested their heads together over her face and Bow crouched behind Glimmer with his hand on her shoulder as everyone else slowly surrounded them at a respectful distance. 

“We’ll bury her with a view of the Moonstone. I think she would have liked that,” Glimmer said quietly, her voice full of pain as she squeezed her eyes shut. 

Micah nodded as tears slid down his face and he ran one hand down Angella’s face before squeezing his eyes shut and said, “At least I got to hold her one more time.” 

Everyone was silent except for the sound of quiet tears. Even the wind had died down and in that moment the world seemed to be full of nothing but pain and misery and the pointless, worthless struggle against it. 

Then, in the silence, a voice. 

“Glimmer?” Angella said, sounding confused and then in a more shocked voice, “Micah!?”

Glimmer’s eyes snapped open and Micah shouted in joy as he saw her start to move and look around and he swept her up in his arms as he began weeping in joy. Glimmer grabbed them both in a hug and the crowd began stamping and cheering. 

“Micah, is that really you, Micah?” Angella said in utter confusion. 

“It is, it is, Angie,” Micah said before he kissed her and in that moment everyone knew that the world might be full of pain and misery but it was never pointless to struggle against it. It was always worth the fight. Always.

Later that evening the Hordies had set up a camp for everyone. Angella had received a very brief description of everything that had happened in the time that she had been gone and as she tried to take in that little bit, she sat in a camp chair next to Micah and stared at the stars while a small lantern threw a pool of light around their feet. Her hand had rarely left Micah’s since she’d come around. 

“They’re beautiful,” Angella said. “Do you ever tire of them?” 

Micah, who was looking up with her, said, “No, I never do.”

She looked out at the camp and the faces scattered in the lantern light. 

“That’s really Hordak isn’t it?” she said. “And these were his soldiers?”

“It really is, they were but that’s more to tell you, and we probably couldn’t have done this without them,” he said to her. 

She shook her head in confusion but a smile was on her lips. Bow came walking into the little circle of light carrying Glimmer on his back. She was asleep with her head on Bow’s shoulder but still gripped him tight with her wings furled back behind her. They stuck above her head and caught the lantern light and glimmered for a moment.

Angella started to stand in shock but Bow shook his head at her and said, “She’s fine your majesty. Just really tired.”

Glimmer started to wake up and Bow helped her sit down in a chair. She seemed completely drained and limp but she fought to stay awake as Bow sat down next to her and held her hand. 

“Well, all the princesses and Castaspella are asleep. Juliet arrived about twenty minutes ago and she’s probably still standing over Castaspella as we speak. Sea Hawk was doing the same with Mermista but the last I saw he was asleep across her legs. Catra is at least not standing next to Adora but there’s nothing in this world you could offer me to make me try and move any of them,” Bow said. “Now I just need to get this one to accept sleep.” 

“I rested while you carried me,” Glimmer said, her voice heavy. “I’ll be alright for now.” 

“I still don’t know how you’re awake at all,” Bow said. 

“Cause I’m not that tired,” she said with a yawn. 

Angella listened to the banter but she was looking at Bow holding Glimmer’s hand in both of his and slowly rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand in a comforting gesture while he looked at her. Without a word she slipped off her earrings, stood carefully, and then stepped over and pressed the pair into Glimmer’s free hand. 

“Mom, what is this?” Glimmer said. 

“Nothing my love,” Angella said as she carefully sat back down. “I just thought you might need them sometime.” 

With that, she took Micah’s hand and the two of them went back to looking at the stars. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> When I first heard the whole thing in the fandom about getting Angella out, I didn’t like it. Kind of rubbed me wrong, like a cheat almost. But then I started seeing meta about it and it started to live in my head. I think what really pushed me over was someone pointing out that in Adora’s wish, Bow and Glimmer were each wearing a pearl earring as a memory of Glimmer’s mother. Then a little voice said in my head, “No, it’s not in memory of her mother and they didn’t find it tucked back in some dresser. They got them from Angella herself after they rescued her.” Then that was it, I knew I had to write that moment. I just had to write 23,000+ words to get to that moment. 
> 
> I will say I almost abandoned that moment twice. The first was the part when the portal was closing, I was going to have Glimmer JUST touch her mother’s hand and then have it close and reveal that there was no way to get it open again, because tech reason, tech reason, MAGIC reason, some more magic thing, and then of course magic and that would be it. She was gone and beyond reach. I actually had to stop because I was making myself tear up a little. The other time was with Angella and her near death moment. I knew I wasn’t going to do it but part of me, the really angsty part, was tempted to take the near out of near death. 
> 
> In the end, the reason I didn’t was because of something I said in the story. 
> 
> “...and in that moment everyone knew that the world might be full of pain and misery but it was never pointless to struggle against it. It was always worth the fight. Always..”
> 
> I feel like it’s one of the many things She-Ra offers in its storylines. It offers hope and for me at least, to go against that would be to go against the show and what I love about it. Maybe it’s idealistic but that’s alright. There’s enough nihilism in the world. I’ll take idealism.
> 
> I have to say that writing this many characters together was definitely an experience. At one point I stopped writing and spent ten minutes figuring out where each character was and writing it down in my notes as well as putting down a day timeline so I could know what had happened when. Then I moved each one out of their respective spot and listed them under Bright Moon as they arrived.
> 
> I think this is also when I ended up putting the note in, “When a Glimmer saves her mother, a Glimmer gets her wings.” That scene did not happen as I envisioned it. The original moment was much softer and would happen as Glimmer hugged her mother right after she pulled Angella out. The wings would sprout, people would be impressed, and it’d be a thing. However, it always felt a bit off though and as I was writing the actual portal opening scene I realized that it felt off because it seemed a bit out of sorts for her character. Screaming rage and defiance at the very fabric of reality though? Yeah, that's the Glimmer I know, that’s the Glimmer that teleported out of a trap under immense pain so she could cold-cock Shadow Weaver and save someone, and that’s when I knew the wings would arrive, as she gave everything she could muster. 
> 
> Now for the song lyrics since this is The Lyrical Anthology. The song lyric is also the title of the song and it’s an old one. Send Me An Angel by Real Life is part of the New Wave movement of music from the early 1980’s and I heard it again about a month ago and made a joke on Tumblr about how this was the song that young Micah pined over Angella listening to back in his room. I was already thinking of writing this and a day or so later it struck me, “That’s the title of the Save Angella fic!” And so it was. 
> 
> And in closing I'd like to say to my Angella, my wife, who gives me encouragement on my writing, thank you for your support. Writing the "death" scene was hard because I kept thinking of losing you. It's hard to write through tears. I love you.
> 
> Edit: Corrected the ship name from Mara's Hope to Mara's Dream. Thank you to Somariel for catching it and pointing it out!
> 
> Added: I read this to my wife. Nothing in my work is going to be a huge surprise since she's my sounding board for a lot of stuff. When I finished reading this she looked at me and said, "Damn you! I KNEW how it ended, you’ve read me fics from AFTER this and you still had me getting all emotional!" I'm proud of that.


End file.
